Au coeur de l'hiver
by Fof-Trads
Summary: Quatre ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, Harry vit seul dans le monde moldu. Il a tourné le dos au monde magique, jusqu'au jour où Drago Malefoy se fait renverser sous ses yeux par une voiture et se retrouve paralysé dans un fauteuil roulant.
1. Auror Johnson

**IMPORTANT : ****Les chapitres 1 à 20 ont été traduits par JessHDH. Vous les trouverez ici **http:/ www . fanfiction. net/s/ 2741793/1/ Au_Coeur_De_LHiver(lien également sur le profil)

**Titre :**Au cœur de l'hiver / The Depths of winter en VO  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Bananacosmicgirl  
><strong>Email:<strong>bananacosmicgirl at hotmail . com  
><strong>Website:<strong> www . cosmicuniverse . net  
><strong>LiveJournal:<strong>bananacosmic . livejournal . com

**Traductrices **: JessHDH du chapitre 1 à 20. Traduction reprise par _Lun__a1005_ (chapitres 21 et 24), _fifteen-miles_ (chapitre 22 et 25) et _Verowyn_ (chapitre 23 et 26).  
><strong>Betas :<strong>Aria Lupin, Verowyn, Loufoca-Granger

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages et les faits créés et appartenant à J.K Rowling, à plusieurs maisons d'éditions comme Bloomsbury Books,… et au studio Warner Bros. Aucun bénéfice n'est retiré de cette fiction.  
><strong>Résumé : <strong>Quatre ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, Harry vit seul dans le monde moldu. Il a tourné le dos au monde magique, jusqu'au jour où Drago Malefoy se fait renverser sous ses yeux par une voiture et se retrouve paralysé dans un fauteuil roulant.  
><strong>Rating <strong>: M  
><strong>Publication <strong>: un chapitre par semaine, tous les samedis.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 21 : Auror Johnson <span>_(traduction : Luna1005)_

La rue où se trouvait la cabine téléphonique permettant d'entrer au Ministère de la Magie était aussi défraîchie et miteuse que dans les souvenirs de Harry. Drago suivait Harry de près, cherchant attentivement les signes qui indiquaient la volonté de l'homme aux cheveux de jais de fuir le lieu. Ou, plutôt, bien qu'il y en avait quelques uns, il cherchait des signes de ce que Harry faisait actuellement.

Harry déglutit avant de composer le numéro 62442. La voix de la sorcière de l'accueil résonna dans la cabine.

«C'est Harry Ev- _Potter_ et Drago Malefoy. Nous sommes ici pour voir un Auror, » fit Harry, d'une voix hésitante.

Deux badges tombèrent et la cabine commença à s'enfoncer dans le sol. Drago leva le bras et serra la main de Harry, regardant d'un air inquiet l'homme angoissé. Harry ouvrit les yeux et adressa à Drago un petit sourire forcé.

Ils passèrent devant la fontaine de la fraternité magique pour se diriger vers les ascenseurs. Drago appuya sur le bouton du deuxième étage, ne faisant pas confiance à Harry dont les mains tremblaient pour appuyer sur le bon bouton.  
>Harry nota qu'il y avait moins d'Aurors que la dernière fois qu'il était venu là. Plusieurs pièces étaient vides. L'étage semblait moins fréquenté, et bien plus rangé qu'il ne l'avait été.<p>

« Harry – Harry Potter ? »

Harry se retourna, grimaçant presque en entendant son nom.  
>Une grande femme noire se tenait derrière eux, les yeux écarquillés. Elle lui semblait familière, bien que Harry eut la sensation de l'avoir déjà vue dans un autre costume que celui d'Auror.<p>

« Angelina Johnson,» dit-elle. « Tu ne reconnais pas ta vieille capitaine de Quidditch ? »

Harry la regarda fixement, jusqu'à que Drago le pousse du coude, il sortit alors de sa stupeur, et commença à sourire.

« Angelina, » dit-il. Il tendit la main pour serrer celle de la jeune femme. Elle préféra cependant le serrer dans ses bras.

« Comment es-tu arrivé ici, Harry ? »

« Hum, » fit Harry, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pourrait lui répondre.

Il avait quitté le monde magique par choix – il avait le sentiment que dire qu'il s'y sentait bien et qu'il voulait ne plus revenir dans ce monde, n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire. Il regarda Drago, comme si la réponse était inscrite sur son front.  
>Angelina pencha sa tête sur le côté.<p>

« Et Drago Malefoy, si mes yeux ne me jouent pas des tours », dit-elle, un curieux sourire aux lèvres. « Je pensais que tu n'aurais jamais osé revenir ici une nouvelle fois ».

« Une nouvelle fois ? » demanda Harry. « Tu es déjà venu ici ? »

« Comment aurais-je autrement pu savoir que le quartier général des Aurors se trouve au deuxième étage, » marmonna Drago. « Bien sûr que oui, mon père m'a amené plusieurs fois ici quand j'étais petit. »

« Donc, » dit Angelina après un moment, « je suppose, comme le monde magique ne vous a pas beaucoup vus tous les deux ces dernières années, que quelque chose de grave s'est passé pour que vous demandiez de l'aide, et pour que, toi, tu viennes te ranger du côté du repaire du démon ? »

Harry hésita.

« Nous sommes ici pour voir un Auror. »  
>« Un Auror en particulier ? » demanda Angelina.<p>

Harry secoua la tête.

« Bien, dans ce cas, allons dans mon bureau, » fit Angelina. Elle les mena à l'un des petits bureaux de la salle et transforma un lacet de soulier en chaise pour Harry.

« Est-ce que tu veux une chaise toi aussi, ou bien ça va comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle à Drago.

« Je suis bien comme ça, » répondit Drago. « Mettons plutôt les choses au clair. »

Angelina hocha la tête.  
>Harry commença à parler.<p>

« Bien, tout a commencé quand… »

Trente minutes plus tard, il finissait son explication. Sa gorge était un peu sèche, Angelina sembla le remarquer, et lui servit un verre d'eau. Drago, qui avait ajouté quelques détails que Harry avait oubliés , demanda :

« Alors, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu puisses faire pour nous ? »

Angelina les regarda pensivement. Ce n'était pas tellement surprenant que quelqu'un du monde magique ait retrouvé Harry et Drago et qu'il ait pensé que le monde se porterait mieux s'ils étaient morts. Les deux hommes avaient beaucoup d'ennemis. La question était de savoir où commencer la recherche du coupable.

« J'en parlerai avec mon collègue et le directeur du département, » dit-elle finalement. « Je regarderai dans les archives s'il y a déjà eu une Mona D'Razi à Poudlard et si ce n'est pas le cas, je contacterai les autres écoles. Le nom me rappelle quelque chose mais je pourrais me tromper. Je suis sûre que le Professeur Rogue m'aidera si je lui dis que c'est pour vous, M. Malefoy. »  
>Drago eut un petit sourire en coin.<p>

« Je pense que vous ne devriez pas mentionner le nom de Harry. »

Celui-ci roula des yeux.

« Toujours là, celui-là, hein? Il terrorise toujours les gamins ? »

Angelina sourit.

« Ils ont pris l'habitude de l'avoir. En plus, la ministre adjointe Weasley fait du bon travail en le gardant sous contrôle. »

« _La_ ministre _adjointe_ Weasley ? Weasley pour Ginny Weasley ? » demanda Harry l'air incrédule. Quand il avait quitté le monde magique, ce poste n' existait pas encore.

Angelina hocha la tête

« Oui. Charlie Weasley a occupé le poste quelques temps, mais après que Ginny ait obtenu son diplôme de Métamorphose, elle a repris le poste afin que Charlie puisse retourner à son ancien emploi.

Elle est aussi professeur de Métamorphose, Tout comme l'était McGo avant elle.»

« Qui enseigne les Potions ? » demanda Drago.

« Un Italien qui semble plus s'intéresser aux filles et à lui-même qu'à la matière qu'il enseigne, » dit Angelina, soudainement hargneuse.

Elle pencha une nouvelle fois sa tête sur le coté, étudiant Drago.

« Dis, tu étais plutôt bon en Potions, non ? Tu ne voudrais pas revenir et faire une carrière en tant que professeur de Potions ? »

Drago secoua la tête, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

« Non merci. »

Angelina haussa les épaules.

« Ah, bon, ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Revenons-en à nos moutons. »

« Quel sera le châtiment pour la personne qui a jeté le maléfice de Cœur brisé, si ilou elle est trouvé ? » demanda Harry.

« Le baiser du Détraqueur, » dit Angelina. « Le maléfice a été classé comme Impardonnable depuis la fin de la guerre. Tu n'étais plus dans le monde magique quand la loi a été votée. Le maléfice du Cœur Brisé et le maléfice de Folie ont été tous les deux classés comme Impardonnables. »

Ils restèrent tous trois silencieux, se rappelant de la guerre et des nouveaux sorts que leurs adversaires avaient introduit dans le monde pour gagner la guerre. Le service psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste avait été surchargé quand le camp des forces du mal avait commencé à utiliser le maléfice de Folie. Il n'existait pas de contre-maléfice.

« Je suis contente que tu aies décidé de revenir dans le monde magique,» dit finalement Angelina.

« Je- je suis désolé Angelina, » dit Harry.

« Nous ne revenons pas dans le monde magique. Nous avons besoin de ton aide car la ou les personnes qui nous attaquent utilisent la magie, mais à part ça, ni Drago ni moi n'avons aucune envie de retourner dans le monde magique. »

Le visage d'Angelina s'affaissa un peu, mais elle leur sourit quand même.

« Je suis triste d'entendre ceci Harry, mais si tu as trouvé le bonheur dans le monde moldu, je comprends parfaitement que tu ne veuilles pas revenir. »  
>Harry lui retourna son sourire et se leva.<p>

« Nous avons suffisamment accaparé ton temps. »

« Non pas du tout, ça été une conversation très intéressante, » dit Angelina en se levant pour serrer la main de Harry.

« Je suppose que tu nous enverras un hibou, si tu trouves quelque chose ? » demanda Harry.

« Bien sûr, » promit-elle .

Ils partirent. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement quand la cabine téléphonique les ramena dans la rue moldue, en espérant que personne ne les reconnaitrait. Ils étaient tout à fait identifiables – Drago avec son incroyable peau pâle, ses cheveux blonds, à la limite du blanc et sa chaise roulante Harry avec sa crinière noire désordonnée et ses surprenants yeux verts. Mais personne ne dit quoique ce soit, chacun semblait suivre son propre chemin sans faire attention à eux, chose dont Harry fut très heureux.

« Harry ? »

La voix de Drago était douce.

« Hum.»

Ils flânaient en direction de leur maison à un rythme tranquille, profitant de la chaleur du soleil et de l'air frais.

« Je pense que tu as besoin de ta baguette. »

Harry s'arrêta net dans son élan, fixant Drago qui continuait à avancer en poussant lui-même son fauteuil.

« Qu... quoi ? »

Drago s'arrêta et se tourna pour regarder Harry.

« Je pense que tu as besoin d'avoir à nouveau ta baguette. Tu ne peux pas te protéger de ces sorts sans elle. »

« Je ne peux pas non plus m'en protéger avec une baguette, » dit Harry. « Il n'y a pas de contre-sort pour le Maléfice de Coeur Brisé ou celui de Folie, juste des sorts qui atténuent les dommages causés. »

« Non, ils ont été créés dans le seul but de causer des dommages – il ne devait pas y avoir de moyen d'arrêter ces maléfices. »

« Mais si l'un d'eux touchait un Mangemort ? » demanda Harry. « Il n'y aurait eu aucun moyen de le sauver. »

« Si un Mangemort était assez stupide pour être touché par un sort, il ne méritait pas d'être sauvé, » répondit Drago. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'était l'opinion de Voldemort et des Mangemorts, pas la mienne. »

Harry hocha la tête en déglutissant.  
>Drago continua à parler, tout en poussant lui-même son fauteuil.<p>

« Mon père était l'un des Mangemorts impliqués dans la création de ces maléfices. Comme j'étais moi aussi un Mangemort, on m'a enseigné ces sorts et leurs propriétés. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, il n'y a aucun contre-sort pour l'un ou l'autre maléfice. »

Harry se raidit tandis qu'il marchait à ses côtés. Il venait de réaliser à quel point Drago pouvait être dangereux. Cette prise de conscience était désagréable.

_« __La trouille, Potter__ ?_ »  
><em>Le visage railleur de <em>_Malefoy__ se trouvait devant lui, ses deux hommes de main s'attardaient quelques mètres derrière eux, prêts à « aider » si nécessaire_.

« Harry ? »

Harry secoua la tête, et marmonna :

« Désolé. »

« Parfois, tu sembles être à des millions d'années lumières d'ici, » dit Drago.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Où est ta baguette ? »

« À la banque, en sécurité, » déclara Harry après quelques moments d'hésitation. « Elle est là-bas depuis que j'ai quitté le monde magique. Je… Je n'en voulais plus, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'abandonner et je ne pouvais pas la détruire. Il y a trop de mon histoire en elle. »

Drago hocha la tête, compréhensif.

« Quelle banque ? »

Après l'avoir dit à Drago, Harry se sentit involontairement attiré vers la banque en question. Les coffres de la banque se trouvaient au sous-sol. Harry ôta le collier qu'il portait et auquel était attachée une petite clé.

« C'est pour cela que tu portais toujours ce collier, » fit Drago.

Harry hocha la tête silencieusement. Sa main tremblait légèrement quand il plaça la clé dans le verrou et la tourna.  
>Dans le petit espace du coffre-fort, étaient disposés quelques uns des biens les plus précieux de Harry. Sa baguette était posée là, intacte et juste comme dans son souvenir. Elle se trouvait au-dessus d'une cape, la cape d'invisibilité qui avait autrefois appartenu à son père. Il tendit la main et toucha soigneusement le tissu, le laissant glisser entre ses doigts.<br>Plus loin dans le coffre-fort, se trouvait un morceau de parchemin et une plume d'oie usée.

« C'est Ron qui me l'a donnée » expliqua Harry tout en laissant doucement courir ses doigts sur la plume.

Il savait qu'il devenait sentimental, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait enfermé ces choses dans ce coffre.  
>Un exemplaire de <em>L'histoire de Poudlard<em> était disposé sous la plume d'oie. Il était neuf, inutilisé.

« Un cadeau de Granger ? » demanda Drago.

Harry hocha doucement la tête.

« Elle me l'a offert pour Noël de notre sixième année. Elle pensait que j'avais besoin de le lire. »

« Mais tu ne l'as jamais ouvert, » remarqua Drago.

« Il se passait trop de choses pour moi, pour que je puisse m'asseoir et lire », dit Harry.

Ils se turent tous les deux pour permettre à Harry de se remémorer les souvenirs qu'il voulait faire revenir à la surface. Souvenirs de jours heureux à Poudlard : avec Ron et Hermione, avec les autres Gryffondors, le Quidditch et les cours qui semblaient, sur le moment, sans fin. Harry ferma les yeux, laissant les souvenirs l'envahir. Mauvais souvenirs : la mort de Sirius, les week-ends à Pré-au-lard qui tombaient à l'eau, la mort de Ron, les insultes de Rogue, la mort de Dumbledore. Tant de morts.  
>Sa respiration était si irrégulière que quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit que Drago le fixait avec inquiétude.<p>

« Rentrons à la maison, » suggéra doucement Drago.

Harry secoua la tête en chancelant. Il prit sa baguette et la plaça prudemment dans son sac, avant de verrouiller le coffre-fort et de remettre la chaine sous ses vêtements. Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et rentrèrent chez eux en silence.

Dès que Drago et Harry arrivèrent à la maison, Harry se dirigea vers la pièce où se trouvait la piscine. Drago le suivit sans bruit. Harry tourna le robinet, et l'eau commença lentement à remplir le bassin.

« C'est joli, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry, faisant le tour de la pièce du regard.

Les couleurs froides du marbre, blanc et bleu-gris avec des incrustations noires donnaient une atmosphère calme à la pièce, avec ses petits spots de lumière placés de façon régulière dans le plafond et ses lumières tamisées fixées au mur.

« Il manque quelques plantes, » fit Drago.

Il haussa les sourcils devant l'austérité de la pièce.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel :

« Tu ne peux pas dire quelque chose de gentil à propos de cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Une heure et demie plus tard, la piscine était remplie. Harry et Drago retournèrent dans la salle et Harry se retourna.

« Est-ce que tu aurais envie de l'inaugurer ? »

Drago regarda sans conviction l'eau, puis Harry.

« D'accord, » dit-il, bien que Harry pouvait entendre de l'hésitation dans sa voix.

Harry avait fait construire une douche et deux cabines de bain à côté. Après avoir remis à Drago une paire de caleçon de bain, Harry entra dans une cabine, et Drago se força à rentrer dans l'autre. Harry ressortit quelques minutes plus tard. Pendant qu'il attendait que Drago se change, il testa la température de l'eau. Elle n'était pas bouillante mais elle était loin d'être froide.  
>Drago refusa de croiser le regard de Harry quand il sortit de la cabine de bain. Il regarda ses genoux, semblant être timide pour une fois. Harry sentit remuer en lui des choses qui n'auraient pas dû remuer à la vue d'un Drago quasiment nu. La poitrine finement ciselée, presque imberbe, où les muscles se redessinaient peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que Drago s'exerçait et les mettaient à profit. Il avait la peau pâle, presque blanche, des bras minces, de fines mains, et de longues jambes qui n'avaient désormais que très peu de muscles, mais étaient immobiles.<p>

_« Elles sont belles, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Étrangement, Drago paraissait timide, évitant le regard de Harry.  
>Harry s'approcha de lui, se pencha devant lui et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser qui exprimait exactement ce qu'il ressentait.<p>

« Tu es splendide. »

Drago le regarda d'un air incertain, mais il ne prononça pas un mot.

Harry prit Drago dans ses bras, soutenant son dos avec un bras, l'autre se trouvant sous ses genoux. Il se dirigea vers le coté de la piscine, où se trouvaient les escaliers permettant de descendre dans l'eau. Harry y posa les pieds avec précaution; descendant doucement dans la piscine. L'eau était tiède, c'était agréable. Alors qu'il commençait à abaisser Drago dans l'eau, il lui demanda :

« Ca va ? »

Drago hocha la tête silencieusement.

Une fois dans la piscine, l'eau arrivait aux coudes de Harry. La piscine était plus profonde à l'autre bout. Harry lâcha les jambes de Drago, bougeant ses mains de manière à le tenir par ses épaules pâles au lieu de le soutenir. Les jambes de Drago tombèrent au fond de la piscine, car il était incapable de les bouger, complètement incapable de les contrôler. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer, Harry pouvait voir la concentration sur son visage alors qu'il essayait de bouger ses jambes de son propre chef. La déception vint très vite, quand Drago réalisa qu'il ne pouvait le faire. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement vers l'avant, juste assez pour permettre à Harry, qui regardait de près, de voir et de ressentir le changement.

« Ne force pas, » fit doucement Harry. « Nous nous entrainerons ici aussi souvent que tu en auras besoin pour te sentir mieux. »

Drago hocha la tête Harry pouvait voir sa pomme d'Adam se baisser pendant qu'il déglutissait.

« Détends-toi, et profite un peu de l'eau, » dit Harry.

Il aida Drago à se positionner sur le dos, flottant sur l'eau. Harry le soutint légèrement sous les épaules et les genoux, prenant garde à ce que l'eau ne balaye pas son visage. Il pouvait sentir que Drago était toujours tendu, mais il feignit de ne pas s'en apercevoir. Tôt ou tard, il apprendrait à se détendre, ou du moins Harry l'espérait.  
>Il laissa ses doigts courir sur le corps de Drago, l'aidant à flotter tout en le massant légèrement.<br>Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrénaient, Drago se détendit un peu, laissant l'eau l'apaiser. Harry resta à coté de lui, ses mains continuaient à le faire flotter, faisant attention à ce que sa tête ne passe pas sous l'eau. Au bout d'un moment, la peau de ses mains commença à être assez fripée, il demanda à Drago s'il voulait sortir.  
>Drago rouvrit les yeux et regarda Harry, approuvant d'un petit signe de tête. Harry le prit doucement par les épaules et l'entraîna vers les escaliers où il le fit s'asseoir là où il avait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille.<p>

« Je vais nous chercher des serviettes, » dit-il et il sortit de l'eau.

De l'autre coté de la piscine, dans le petit placard, il prit deux serviettes bleues moelleuses. Il déplia celle de Drago et drapa son fauteuil roulant de manière à ce qu'il puisse facilement s'envelopper avec.  
>Drago évita, encore une fois, le regard de Harry en baissant les yeux vers ses mains. Harry descendit dans l'eau et plaça une main sur son épaule pâle.<p>

« Drago ? »

« Comment peux-tu encore me regarder ? »

Ces mots furent dits dans un chuchotement dur, et Drago détourna le regard.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Harry.

« De ça ! » fit Drago, frustré, et il balança son bras vers sa jambe. « Je suis… Je suis si faible. Je ne peux même pas me lever seul. Je ne peux rien faire. Je ne peux pas marcher, je ne peux rien attraper, je ne peux même pas monter un escalier ! Comment peux-tu supporter ça ? Comment peux-tu supporter de me regarder ? J'ai été horrible avec toi pendant des années et maintenant tu prends soin de moi. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux me regarder sans être complètement dégoûté car _je_ me dégoûte à chaque fois que je me regarde dans un miroir, et... et... »

Drago appuya sa main sur ses yeux, essayant d'empêcher les larmes de couler, mais sans succès. Des larmes de désespoir se mirent à couler sur ses joues pâles, et il détourna le visage pour se cacher de Harry. Celui-ci se tenait devant lui, sentant son coeur se briser à cette vue. Doucement, il prit Drago dans ses bras. Celui-ci résista au début, mais Harry ne lâcha pas et bientôt, Drago se cramponna à lui, son corps secoué de sanglots.

« Je suis si fatigué, » dit-il entre deux sanglots. « J' en peux plus, j'ai plus envie. J'y arrive plus. J'ai plus envie .»

Harry passa sa main dans les cheveux mouillés de Drago, tout en traçant lentement des cercles sur le dos pâle, en essayant de le calmer.

« Comment peux-tu me regarder ? »

La voix de Drago devenait plus calme, brisée, perdue.

« Comment peux-tu me supporter ? »

«Parce que tu es beau, » murmura Harry, tout aussi doucement que Drago mais sa voix était ferme et remplie - d'amour ?

Oui, réalisa-t-il. Cette idée ne le faisait pas paniquer - au lieu de ça, il la laissa se répandre en lui. Il _aimait_ Drago. Il l'aimait de tout son être. C'est pourquoi c'était si dur de le voir s'effondrer comme ça.

« Je ne suis pas... »

« Chut, » fit Harry. « Tu l'es. Tu es beau, fort et absolument merveilleux. »

Drago s'écarta assez pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« Mais je... »

« Non, » chuchota Harry, en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de Drago. « Pas de mais. Accepte-le. »

Il se pencha et embrassa Drago, et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes d'une manière qu'il espérait que Drago interpréterait comme aimante et prometteuse. Il fut tout à coup très sûr de ce qu'il voulait - il voulait montrer à Drago qu'il était vraiment beau, il voulait que Drago le sente, il voulait que Drago comprenne qu'il voulait être avec lui.

Le premier contact de leurs lèvres fut léger comme une plume. Des lèvres rouges pulpeuses rencontrèrent des lèvres rose tendres et Harry goûta le sel des larmes de Drago. Il prit les joues de Drago entre ses mains et tout son esprit essayait de faire comprendre à Drago ce qu'il ressentait. Les deux hommes avaient fermé les yeux ; Drago tremblait sous le toucher de Harry, mais il ne s'éloigna pas. Harry se pencha pour un baiser un peu plus profond, en exerçant juste un peu plus de pression.

Drago inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, respirant, puis il l'embrassa en retour, faisant un peu bouger Harry.

L'incertitude était comparable à celle de leur premier baiser. Harry ne savait pas si c'était de l'affection physique dont Drago avait besoin en ce moment, alors il y était allé doucement, s'attendant à être rejeté. Mais Drago ne recula pas, il se réjouissait des lèvres de Harry et de ses mains, ses doigts glissant sur les cheveux mouillés de Harry. La langue de Harry sortit de sa bouche et lécha la lèvre inférieure de Drago. Celui-ci émit un gémissement doux du fond de sa gorge. Harry prit ce gémissement comme une autorisation à poursuivre, son baiser devint plus audacieux, et il commença à explorer la bouche de Drago. Le baiser était plus intense qu'aucun de ceux qu'ils avaient échangés auparavant, et il aurait voulu que jamais cela ne s'arrête.

Quand finalement ils se séparèrent, ils étaient tous deux à bout de souffle.

Les yeux de Drago étaient encore fermés, le sillon de ses larmes était toujours visible sur ses joues, ses lèvres étaient légèrement plus rouges que d'habitude. Il ouvrit les yeux petit à petit, battant des cils pour accommoder son regard sur Harry. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges et bouffis par les larmes, mais Harry pensait que Drago était le plus beau spectacle qu'il ait jamais vu.

Aucun des deux hommes ne prononça un mot, mais ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, et Harry sourit. Drago lui sourit faiblement en retour.

Harry se déplaça et sortit Drago de la piscine. Drago s'appuya contre Harry, cachant son visage contre son épaule. En une fraction de seconde, Harry prit sa décision, il se pencha, ramassa les serviettes posées sur le fauteuil roulant d'une main et porta ensuite Drago jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le déposa sur le lit sans un mot, et ils continuèrent à se regarder dans les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux, » commença Drago avec incertitude. « Je n'ai pas… Je n'ai pas… »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance, » fit Harry, en veillant à ce que transparaisse l'amour dans chacun de ses mots.

« Je ferai en sorte que ça soit bon pour nous deux. Il faut juste que tu me guides, que tu me dises ce que tu aimes. »

Drago hocha la tête. Harry pouvait voir de l'incertitude dans les yeux gris.

« On n'est pas obligé de le faire si tu n'en as pas envie, » dit Harry. « Nous n'avons pas à faire quoi que ce soit, si tu n'es pas prêt. »

Drago ferma les yeux brièvement, puis dit :

«Je suis prêt. Je veux juste, je veux que ça soit bien, je ne veux pas te décevoir. »

Harry sourit doucement, écartant une mèche de cheveux blonds du visage de Drago.

« Tu ne peux pas me décevoir. Le simple fait d'être ici avec toi, c'est mieux que tout ce que je pourrais imaginer d'autre. »

Alors Drago tira Harry vers lui, l'embrassant et l'entraînant vers le lit. Les mains de Drago coururent sur le corps de Harry et celui-ci frissonna à ce contact. Son envie de Drago augmenta. Les baisers se firent plus longs et plus lents, alimentés par la passion, l'amour et la douceur. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'aller vite, ils avaient tout le temps d'explorer l'autre, de voir ce qui procurait du plaisir à l'autre.

Ca aurait pu prendre quelques minutes, ça aurait pu prendre quelques heures. Pour Harry, une éternité aurait pu passer, il ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Il était au septième ciel et il n'avait pas l'intention de le quitter. La musique des cris de Drago resterait à jamais gravée dans son esprit.

Bien plus tard, Drago et Harry s'endormirent, leurs corps nus étroitement liés sous les draps.


	2. Disparu

**IMPORTANT : Les chapitres 1 à 20 ont été traduits par JessHDH. Vous les trouverez ici **http:/ www . fanfiction. net/s/ 2741793/1/ Au_Coeur_De_LHiver(lien également sur le profil)

**Titre :**Au cœur de l'hiver / The Depths of winter en VO  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Bananacosmicgirl  
><strong>Email:<strong>bananacosmicgirl at hotmail . com  
><strong>Website:<strong> www . cosmicuniverse . net  
><strong>LiveJournal:<strong>bananacosmic . livejournal . com

**Traductrices **: JessHDH du chapitre 1 à 20. Traduction reprise par _Luna1005_ (chapitres 21 et 24), _fifteen-miles_ (chapitre 22 et 25) et _Verowyn_ (chapitre 23 et 26).  
><strong>Betas : <strong>Aria Lupin, Verowyn, Loufoca-Granger

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages et les faits créés et appartenant à J.K Rowling, à plusieurs maisons d'éditions comme Bloomsbury Books,… et au studio Warner Bros. Aucun bénéfice n'est retiré de cette fiction.  
><strong>Résumé : <strong>Quatre ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, Harry vit seul dans le monde moldu. Il a tourné le dos au monde magique, jusqu'au jour où Drago Malefoy se fait renverser sous ses yeux par une voiture et se retrouve paralysé dans un fauteuil roulant.  
><strong>Rating <strong>: M  
><strong>Publication <strong>: un chapitre par semaine, tous les samedis.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 : Disparu<strong> _(traduction: fifteen-miles)_

La lumière du soleil entrait à flots par la fenêtre quand Harry se réveilla, un peu désorienté puisque la lumière ne venait pas du côté auquel il était habitué dans sa propre chambre. Puis il sentit Drago bouger dans ses bras, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il sourit. Drago était toujours enroulé autour de lui, sa tête reposant sur le bras de Harry. Ses cils pâles projetaient des ombres sur ses joues et ses cheveux blonds étaient en désordre. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, c'était comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il était vraiment magnifique, cet homme.

Il sourit en se remémorant la nuit précédente: les caresses, baisers, les halètements et les supplications. Vraisemblablement, Drago n'avait pas su qu'il était toujours capable de ressentir de cette façon là. Ça ne dérangeait pas Harry de lui montrer. En fait, tant que ça concernait Drago, rien ne dérangeait Harry. Quand il avait réalisé la veille qu'il aimait Drago, il avait aussi réalisé que ce qui leur arrivait n'avait pas d'importance. Harry resterait aux côtés de Drago pour toujours, si c'était nécessaire.

Il n'avait encore rien dit à Drago. Après tout, bien qu'Harry aimait Drago, il ne savait vraiment pas si Drago ressentait la même chose.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé quand les cils de Drago battirent en s'ouvrant et que ses yeux gris voilés se plongèrent dans le vert saisissant des siens.

"Bonjour", dit doucement Harry en lui souriant.

Drago lui rendit son sourire, presque timidement.

"Bonjour," dit il.

"Bien dormi ?"

Drago hocha la tête, ses yeux se fermant à nouveau.

"Merveilleusement."

Harry se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. Le bras de Drago s'enroula autour du torse d'Harry et le tira encore plus près, avant de remonter et de s'emmêler dans ses cheveux en désordre. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Drago lorsque Harry traça des baisers le long de son cou et sur l'épaule, suçant et léchant ici et là.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry demanda prudemment, "Est-ce que ça va?" Ils n'avaient pas plus parlé de la dépression de Drago la nuit dernière.

Drago baissa les yeux, puis les releva vers Harry encore une fois.

"Ça ira."

"Ne doute surtout pas de toi. Tu es magnifique," dit Harry doucement, faisant courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Drago. "Tu es aussi fort, plein d'esprit, sarcastique, passionné... incroyable."

Drago baissa les yeux puis regarda Harry. Sa voix était rauque quand il dit, "Quoi, rien de plus que ça?"

"Oh, tellement plus que ça mais on n'a pas toute la journée et on ne veut pas trop gonfler ton égo, pas vrai ?" demanda Harry. Il caressa la joue de Drago et l'embrassa avec douceur. "Ne pense pas que tu ne vaux rien, parce que pour moi tu vaux tout et bien plus."

Drago hocha la tête d'un mouvement à peine perceptible.

"D'accord?" demanda Harry.

Avec un autre signe de tête, Drago répondit, "Okay."

"Bien, maintenant on peut continuer de s'embrasser ? Parce que c'était sérieusement le meilleur baiser que j'ai reçu depuis - bon, depuis toujours mais je ne devrais pas dire ça à haute voix parce que ton égo va devenir trop gros pour ta..."

Drago le fit taire avec un autre baiser. Ça ne dérangea pas vraiment Harry.

Ils réussirent à se traîner hors du lit un bon moment plus tard, quand leurs estomacs réclamèrent le petit déjeuner à grands cris. Une fois qu'Harry eut rapporté le fauteuil roulant de la piscine, Drago commença à préparer le petit déjeuner. Des œufs et du bacon, mélangés avec des baisers et beaucoup de caresses accidentelles rendirent le repas très long.

Drago s'était assis sur le canapé pour lire pendant qu'Harry écrivait, quand Harry lui dit, "Tu devrais trouver un travail."

Drago leva les yeux vers lui, un sourcil levé. "Un travail ?"

"Comme ça tu aurais quelque chose à faire pendant la journée," dit Harry. Il n'était pas totalement certain que c'était la meilleure façon de dire les choses, mais il devait essayer.

"Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que j'ai pas déjà un travail?"

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'avait attendu Harry. "T'as un travail ?"

"Tu crois que je disparais où pendant toute la journée ?" demanda Drago, avec un petit sourire en coin, et prenant visiblement plaisir à surprendre Harry.

Harry ne se souvenait que trop bien des disparitions de Drago. La première fois qu'il était parti était la fois où Harry avait appelé Myra, complètement désespéré.

"Mais... Où ?"

"Un centre pour jeunes," répondit Drago, toujours en souriant. "Un endroit où les ados viennent jouer au billard, voir des amis, peindre et se défouler de toute leur énergie, à la place de traîner dans la ville et détruire des choses."

La bouche d'Harry était grande ouverte et il la ferma brusquement. Il essaya de trouver quelque chose d'approprié à dire, mais son esprit était vide.

"Quoi, aucune question ?" demanda Drago, en soulevant son sourcil délicat encore une fois.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là-bas ?" réussit finalement à demander Harry.

"Je surveille les gamins et vérifie qu'ils ne causent aucun ennui," répondit Drago aisément. Ses yeux brillèrent soudainement. "Et oui, je peux faire ça même dans un fauteuil roulant."

Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté et pensa qu'il n'avait aucun souci à le croire. L'air menaçant de Drago suffisait à faire peur à quiconque de plus jeune - et à certains plus vieux que lui, aussi. Il était presque pire que Rogue.

"Et bien.. Tu ne devrais pas y être maintenant?" demanda Harry.

Drago secoua la tête. "Je travaille seulement trois jours par semaine. Aujourd'hui c'est mon jour de repos et hier je les ai appelé pour dire que je pouvais pas venir," dit-il. Soudainement il eut l'air hésitant. "Je... Je ne suis pas payé, alors ils ne peuvent rien faire quand je les appelle pour leur dire que je peux pas y aller. Ils ont besoin d'aide."

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas payé ?"

"Parce que c'est du bénévolat," répondit Drago. "Le centre ne pourrait pas survivre sinon."

Harry hocha la tête doucement, compréhensif. "Est-ce que tu passes du bon temps là bas ?"

Le Drago fit son retour et il sourit. "Oui. C'est comme si j'étais redevenu le meneur des Serpentards."

Harry parcourut les quelques enjambées qui le séparaient de l'endroit où Drago était assis et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Rapidement, Drago enroula ses bras autour d'Harry. Quand ils se séparèrent, tous les deux haletants, Harry dit, "Je devais vraiment effacer ce sourire de ton visage."

Darius les appela cet après midi là pour leur annoncer qu'il venait dîner chez eux.

"J'adore la façon dont tes amis s'invitent eux-mêmes chez nous," murmura Drago, bien que son ton soit léger et qu'Harry savait que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire, il prépara un dîner délicieux : du riz avec du poulet, une sauce au fromage et des légumes de plusieurs sortes.

Harry appela Myra pour lui demander si elle voulait venir aussi.

"Oh Harr', j'adorerais," répondit-elle, "mais je peux pas."

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu travailles ?" demanda Harry.

"Non, pour une fois ce n'est pas ça" répondit Myra joyeusement. "J'ai un rendez-vous."

Harry écarquilla les yeux. "Un rendez-vous ? Avec qui ?"

"Oh, n'ai pas l'air si surpris, Harry, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que j'avais un rendez-vous", dit Myra, qui semblait un peu contrariée.

Ce n'était peut être pas la première fois qu'elle avait un rendez-vous, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un depuis qu'Harry avait appris que Darius avait le béguin pour elle, et tout à coup Harry comprit la raison pour laquelle Darius venait chez lui.

"Il fait des études en anthropologie et on s'est rencontrés au bar de la fac," dit Myra, la voix enthousiaste. "Il a un an de plus que moi et vient de France !"

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de spécial à ça, mais il était à peu près sur que Darius serait un invité peu heureux ce soir.

"Alors comment ça va entre toi et Drago ?" demanda Myra. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait un grand sourire sur son visage.

"Euh, bien," marmonna Harry, sentant ses joues s'échauffer.

"Bien ?" demanda Myra. "Harry, chéri, donne moi plus de détails, d'accord ?"

"Ça va très bien," dit Harry, avec un sourire satisfait parce qu'il avait l'opportunité d'embêter Myra.

"Très bien, très bien, ne me dis rien alors," dit Myra d'un ton ennuyé. "Je suis juste contente que ça marche pour toi. Prend soin de lui. Si tu lui fais du mal -"

"Tu sais que tu étais mon amie en premier, pas vrai ?" demanda Harry, exaspéré.

"Oui, oui," dit Myra et Harry était certain qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel. "Oh, t'as vu l'heure ? Harry, je dois y aller. Je t'appellerai demain, quand même. Je veux qu'on se fasse quand même ce dîner."

Ils raccrochèrent et Harry revint dans la cuisine où Drago travaillait, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Harry ne cessait d'être impressionné par la façon dont Drago pouvait être efficace, malgré son fauteuil roulant. Ses mouvement étaient toujours gracieux, même quand ils étaient à l'étroit et gênés.

"Tu vas rester là à regarder, ou tu vas remuer la sauce ?" demanda Drago, irrité.

Harry se dépêcha de le rejoindre et commença à remuer.

"Est-ce que Myra a dit oui ?"

" Non," répondit Harry et il se mit à sourire. "Mais je crois savoir pourquoi Darius vient nous voir."

Drago haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. "Vraiment ? Et quelle pourrait être cette raison ?"

"Myra a un rendez-vous," dit Harry. "Et Darius est -"

"- amoureux d'elle," dit Drago

Harry eut un petit rire. "Oui," dit-il. "Il risque de ne pas être de très bonne humeur ce soir."

Drago roula des yeux. "L'amour. Ça peut faire agir stupidement."

Harry l'embrassa.

« C'était pourquoi ça ? »

« Juste pour te montrer à quel point l'amour peut nous faire agir stupidement, » répond Harry en souriant, avant de continuer de remuer la sauce.

La sonnette retentit une demi-heure plus tard et Darius était là, les épaules basses et relevant à peine les yeux pour regarder Harry.

« Salut, tu as l'air joyeux, » dit Harry en le laissant entrer.

Darius le regarda, l'air morose, et accrocha son manteau. « On mange ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry roula des yeux. « Drago est en train de finir de préparer, dans la cuisine. Ça sera prêt dans une minute. »

Darius hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Il entra dans la cuisine et fit un petit signe de tête vers Drago, en guise de salut.

« T'as l'air de revenir d'un enterrement, » dit Drago.

Darius haussa les épaules.

« Tu sais, c'est comme ça que ça va se passer jusqu'à ce que tu lui dises que t'es amoureux d'elle, » continua Drago.

Darius regarda Harry. « Tu lui as dit ? »

« Non, » répondit Harry. « C'est un garçon intelligent. Il l'a deviné tout seul, » s'extasia t-il.

« Oh, je vois. »

« Ouais, tu vois ,» dit Drago. « Maintenant pourquoi tu ne le dis pas à la dame ? »

Darius s'affala dans le canapé. « Qu'est ce qu'elle voudrait faire avec moi ? Elle mérite quelqu'un de mieux. »

« Oh s'il te plait, ne commence pas avec ces conneries, » dit Drago. « Tu es assez bien pour être son ami, pourquoi tu ne serais pas assez bien pour être son amant ? »

« Parce que « ami » et « amant » sont deux choses entièrement différentes ! » s'exclama Darius.

« Qu'est ce que t'en sais de toute façon ? Tu n'as pas - »

Harry s'était levé et plaça une main sur l'épaule de Drago. « Ce n'est pas si différent que ça, » dit-il doucement. « Et l'un peut se transformer en l'autre. »

« Quoi ? C'est pas - » Darius stoppa et pencha sa tête sur le côté, commençant à comprendre. « Vous deux ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « Oui. Nous deux. »

Darius fit une pause et considéra ce qu'il venait d'être dit. « Oh, »dit il finalement. « Et bien, je crois que je n'aurai pas à m'inquiéter que tu veuilles sortir avec Myra. »

Harry lui sourit. « Vraiment pas. C'était une amie géniale, mais je la considère beaucoup trop comme ma sœur. » Il fit la grimace. « Beurk, l'embrasser. »

« Hé ! » Darius eut l'air indigné.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire. « J'avais juste besoin de détendre l'atmosphère. Maintenant, tu lui diras, s'il te plait ? Comme ça on pourra finalement avoir un peu de paix dans notre groupe. »

Darius hocha la tête. « Je vais lui dire. Promis. »

« Bien. Maintenant, allons manger, » dit Drago.

Ils s'assirent et mangèrent le dîner délicieux que Drago avait préparé. L'humeur était plus légère maintenant que les trois hommes avaient parlé.

"Vous réalisez," dit Darius, " qu'on a juste défié la loi de la masculinité. Vous savez, celle qui dit qu'on ne parle jamais de nos sentiments."

"Personne ne le saura jamais," dit Drago.

"Et encore moins Myra," ajouta Harry.

"Ouais, on voudrait pas qu'elle pense qu'on est malade ou quelque chose comme ça."

Tout à coup, quelque chose frappa à la fenêtre. D'abord, Harry pensa qu'il l'avait imaginé, puis ça recommença. Drago leva les yeux vers lui, un sourcil haussé. Harry s'essuya la bouche et se leva, puis marcha jusqu'à la grande vitre. Darius et Drago le suivirent avec intérêt.

"Un hibou ?" demanda Darius, l'air réellement surpris, quand Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et qu'un hibou brun aux plumes froissées entra, un morceau de parchemin attaché à la patte.

"Ça vient d'une de mes... amies," dit Harry en commençant à détacher le mot de la patte de l'oiseau. "Elle, euh... elle aime les oiseaux."

"Oh, cool. Qu'est ce que ça dit ?" demanda Darius, curieux.

Harry déroula le parchemin et lut rapidement le texte écrit. Toute couleur s'effaça de son visage au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait et le parchemin lui tomba des mains. Drago se dépêcha de rouler jusqu'au parchemin qu'il ramassa. Il lut lui aussi la lettre et leva les yeux quand il eut fini, ayant l'air un peu trop pâle aussi.

"Elle a bien été à Poudlard," dit doucement Drago.

Harry hocha la tête, le visage toujours blanc.

"Poudlard ?" demanda Darius bêtement. "C'est quoi un Poudlard ?"

"C'est mon ancienne école," dit Harry. Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. "Notre ancienne école."

Darius n'eut pas l'air de comprendre plus ce qu'il se passait. "Et c'est qui, 'elle' ?"

Tout à coup, Harry sembla sortir de sa rêverie. "Personne," dit-il. "Rien. Mangeons. Je m'occuperai de ça plus tard."

Drago lui jeta un regard inquiet mais ne dit rien. Harry retourna jusqu'à sa place, une fois qu'il eut plié la note et l'eut mise dans sa poche. Darius avait toujours l'air totalement perdu, mais ne demanda plus rien. L'atmosphere était silencieuse, gênée, et la conversation ne redevint jamais ce qu'elle avait été avant la visite du hibou. Quand il eurent fini de manger, les trois hommes firent la vaisselle puis Darius annonça qu'il devait rentrer. Ils se dirent au revoir puis il partit, laissant Drago s'occuper d'un Harry toujours abasourdi.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il aussitôt la porte fermée.

Harry baissa les yeux vers lui et dit doucement, « Desdemona D'Razi a été renvoyée de Poudlard durant sa troisième année, ce qui était il y a quatre ans, pour comportement violent."

"Oui?"

"On était à Poudlard avec elle, Drago. Pourquoi je me souviens pas d'elle ? Pourquoi est-elle ici ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voudrait faire exploser mon appartement ? Pourquoi était-elle ensorcelée par ce sort horrible ? Où est-elle maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Drago tendit la main pour serrer celle d'Harry. "Je ne sais pas, Harry. Mais je te promets qu'on découvrira le fin mot de l'histoire. Demain. Pour l'instant, allons au lit."

Harry secoua la tête. "Non, je veux écrire un peu."

Drago eut l'air un peu surpris, la déception à peine visible sur son visage. "Oh."

Harry s'arrêta pour le regarder, son cœur gonflant dans sa poitrine juste de le regarder. Les joues un peu échaudées, il demanda, "Tu viens dormir dans ma chambre cette nuit ?"

Drago eut un léger sourire. "Bien sur. Laisse-moi juste d'abord prendre une douche."

Harry hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives. Harry alluma son portable et ouvrit son histoire. Elle était maintenant longue de plus de deux cent pages et était presque terminée, c'était la raison pour laquelle Harry voulait travailler dessus maintenant. Il voulait la finir pour ne plus avoir ses éditeurs sur le dos , et en plus il voulait en avoir fini avec cette histoire pour pouvoir enfin la faire lire à Drago.

Soudain, il entendit un fracas dans la salle de bain.

Harry était debout juste une demi seconde plus tard et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain de Drago. Son cœur battait la chamade, le sang battait à ses oreilles, rendant la courte distance jusqu'à la salle de bain affreusement longue. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Drago, puis celle de la salle de bain en étant heureux que Drago ait eu le bon sens de ne pas la fermer à clé.

Drago était allongé au sol et se frottait la tête.

"Drago ?" demanda Harry, la gorge tellement serrée que ça ressembla à un couinement.

Drago leva les yeux vers lui, tout en continuant de masser le derrière de sa tête en grimaçant. "Salut," dit-il.

"Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?" demanda Harry en s'agenouillant à côté de Drago, en faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer la nudité de celui-ci.

"Et bien, il semblerait que je sois tombé," dit Drago de sa voix trainante, en commençant à se relever.

"Mais -," bégaya Harry.

"Harry, je vais bien. J'ai juste perdu l'équilibre et le sol était glissant, donc je suis tombé. Rien de plus."

Harry hocha la tête, les yeux toujours écarquillés. "D'accord. Rien de plus. Bien."

Drago se hissa sur les toilettes. Il attrapa Harry par le bras et le tira vers lui, laissant leurs lèvres se rejoindre dans un doux baiser rassurant.

"Je vais vraiment bien," dit il doucement quand il recula. "Ne t'inquiète pas."

Harry lui fit un sourire tremblotant et hocha la tête, bien que son cœur ne fut pas totalement convaincu. Il continuait de battre rapidement dans sa poitrine. "Pas d'inquiétude. Ouais. C'est ça. Je suis pas inquiet."

"J'aurais fini dans quelques minutes," dit Drago en le relâchant. "Va donc travailler à ton chef-d'œuvre."

Harry acquiesça à nouveau et quitta la salle de bain, son cœur battant toujours la chamade. Il s'assit à l'ordinateur dans sa chambre, où le curseur clignotait toujours impatiemment, attendant le mot suivant. Ses jambes étaient en compote et il posa sa tête dans ses bras. Ses nerfs ne pouvaient plus supporter.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Drago entrer. Il sursauta quand Drago plaça doucement ses mains sur ses épaules et commença à le masser.

"Allez," dit-il. "Viens t'allonger avec moi."

Harry hocha la tête et se leva, suivant Drago quand il se traina sous les draps. A peine allongé, les bras de Drago l'entourèrent et Harry sentit tout le haut de son corps se presser contre son dos. Il se relaxa lentement, laissant la présence de Drago le rassurer.

"A ce soir," lui dit Drago le matin suivant.

Harry s'assit dans le lit, s'étant réveillé il y avait à peine quelques minutes, ses cheveux encore plus décoiffés qu'à l'habitude. "Tu vas où ?"

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. "Au travail," dit il simplement.

"Oh," répondit bêtement Harry. Ça faisait bizarre que Drago ait un travail où aller et que lui n'en ait pas.

"Finis donc ton livre aujourd'hui," dit Drago. "Comme ça, on pourra – fêter ça cette nuit. Qu'est ce que t'en dis ?"

Harry lui fit un grand sourire. "Pour une raison inconnue, je me sens beaucoup plus motivé pour finir mon livre."

"Bien." Drago fit bouger son fauteuil jusque dans la chambre et tira Harry contre lui. Leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent dans un baiser qui était à la fois aimant et demandant, joueur et belligérant.

"Mm," murmura Harry entre deux baisers. "Tu ne partiras jamais... travailler... si tu continues... comme ça."

Drago sourit malicieusement. "Je suis sûr qu'ils peuvent... gérer quelques minutes... tout seuls."

Harry se sentit devenir de plus en plus excité. Les baisers devinrent plus intenses et leurs boutons furent bientôt défaits. Le haut de pyjama de Harry fut jeté, bientôt suivi de celui de Drago. Quand Drago commença réellement à le toucher, il perdit complètement sens de la réalité et se soumit complètement aux désirs de son amant.

Après que Drago eut finalement réussi à quitter la maison (en retard d'une heure), Harry s'assit avec le mot qu'Angelina lui avait envoyé. Les informations sur Mona avaient été courtes et impersonnelles.

Quand l'oiseau s'envola avec la lettre, Harry s'assit à l'ordinateur, l'esprit encore bouillonnant de questions. Rien n'avait de sens. Pourquoi? Pourquoi Mona voudrait les faire exploser? Ou plutôt, si c'était vraiment Mona qui était derrière l'explosion, alors pourquoi avait-elle voulu tuer Drago? Parce qu'elle avait fait en sorte que Harry ne soit pas dans l'appartement à ce moment-là: il était sorti avec elle.

Et de quoi avait parlé Mona quand elle avait dit, "On va me trouver." Pourquoi lui avait-on jeté un sort ? Qui s'était caché dans les buissons ? Qui allait la trouver ?

Assis à son ordinateur, il enferma toutes pensées de Mona, du Ministère et de tout le reste en se concentrant sur son histoire. Il ne lui restait plus grand chose à présent et ses doigts bougeaient rapidement sur les touches alors qu'il reliait les différents fils de son histoire.

Au moment où il écrivait l'épilogue, le téléphone sonna. Il sursauta, ne s'attendant pas au bruit.

"Allo ?"

"Bonjour, c'est Joanne, du Centre Green Teen," dit une voix inconnue à l'autre bout du fil. "Est ce que Drago est là ?"

"Non, il est parti il y a à peu près une heure," dit Harry. "Il était, euh, un peu en retard ce matin. Mais il est parti, il devrait être arrivé maintenant."

Un sentiment d'inquiétude et de terreur le prit à l'estomac.

"Il n'est pas encore arrivé," dit Joanne. "On commençait à s'inquiéter que quelque chose lui soit arrivé."

"Je – je sais pas," dit Harry en se relevant. Il commença à faire les cent pas.

"Et bien, je suppose qu'il a eu faim sur la route et qu'il a décidé de prendre un petit déjeuner, ou quelque chose comme ça," dit Joanne et il sembla qu'elle essayait de sourire. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

"Oui... oui c'est probablement ça," dit Harry d'une voix faible.

"Est-ce que vous pouvez m'appeler si vous avez de ses nouvelles ?"

Harry hocha la tête puis se souvint qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. "Oui, bien sur. Et pouvez-vous m'appeler quand il arrivera?"

Pas s'il arrive. Quand il arrivera.

"Bien sur, M. Evans," dit Joanne.

Ils raccrochèrent et Harry laissa tomber le téléphone. Il n'en était pas encore sur, mais dans son cœur il le savait.

Drago avait disparu.


	3. Le monde des sorciers

**IMPORTANT : ****Les chapitres 1 à 20 ont été traduits par JessHDH. Vous les trouverez ici **http:/ www . fanfiction. net/s/ 2741793/1/ Au_Coeur_De_LHiver(lien également sur le profil)

**Titre :**Au cœur de l'hiver / The Depths of winter en VO  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Bananacosmicgirl  
><strong>Email:<strong>bananacosmicgirl at hotmail . com  
><strong>Website:<strong> www . cosmicuniverse . net  
><strong>LiveJournal:<strong>bananacosmic . livejournal . com

**Traductrices **: JessHDH du chapitre 1 à 20. Traduction reprise par _Lun__a1005_ (chapitres 21 et 24), _fifteen-miles_ (chapitre 22 et 25) et _Verowyn_ (chapitre 23 et 26).  
><strong>Betas :<strong>Aria Lupin, Loufoca-Granger

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages et les faits créés et appartenant à J.K Rowling, à plusieurs maisons d'éditions comme Bloomsbury Books,… et au studio Warner Bros. Aucun bénéfice n'est retiré de cette fiction.  
><strong>Résumé : <strong>Quatre ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, Harry vit seul dans le monde moldu. Il a tourné le dos au monde magique, jusqu'au jour où Drago Malefoy se fait renverser sous ses yeux par une voiture et se retrouve paralysé dans un fauteuil roulant.  
><strong>Rating <strong>: M  
><strong>Publication <strong>: un chapitre par semaine, tous les samedis.

* * *

><p><em><strong>23 – Le monde des sorciers<strong>_

Ils se tenaient à l'extérieur de la salle de classe où Myra et Darius s'étaient trouvés juste avant. Harry avait envoyé un sms à Darius et leur avait demandé de sortir de la classe ; ils avaient fait ce qu'il demandait, et maintenant ils étaient tous les trois là.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? demanda Myra. »

Elle posa la main sur son bras pour tenter de le garder immobile.

« Harry ?

— Il a disparu, répondit-il. »

Il se dégagea afin de pouvoir recommencer à faire les cent pas.

« Qui a disparu ? demanda automatiquement Darius.

— Drago ! s'exclama Harry. »

Il était bouleversé, son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire "disparu" ? » demanda Myra.

— Le centre pour les jeunes où il travaille a appelé, expliqua Harry d'une voix stressée. Il n'est jamais arrivé là-bas. Il est parti ce matin et une heure plus tard, une des filles a appelé pour dire qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé. Il n'y est toujours pas. Il a disparu.

— Et il n'a pas de portable, si ? demanda Darius. »

Harry secoua la tête, regrettant de ne pas lui en avoir donné un. Il regrettait aussi de l'avoir laissé partir ce matin. Il ferma les yeux et essaya d'arrêter de culpabiliser sur des choses qu'il n'avait pas faites.

« Il faut que je le retrouve, dit-il.

— Tu as parlé à la police ? demanda Myra.

— Non, pas encore. »

Il n'était pas sûr que la police moldue servirait à quelque chose – ce qu'il lui fallait vraiment, c'était contacter les Aurors. Cependant, il avait renvoyé le hibou avant que Joanne appelle, donc le seul moyen de les prévenir était d'aller au Ministère.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait décidé d'emmener Myra et Darius avec lui. Il avait essayé de mettre la main sur Hermione, mais elle ne répondait pas au téléphone et il n'avait pas d'autre moyen de la contacter. Aussi, à la place, il avait décidé d'emmener ses deux meilleurs amis, même s'ils ne savaient rien du monde sorcier. Il s'interrogerait plus tard sur la sagesse de cette décision.

« Je vais les appeler, alors, dit Myra. Harry, tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te calmer. La police va s'en occuper.

— Non. »

Myra et Darius eurent l'air surpris par sa véhémence.

« Non, je ne rentrerai pas chez moi. Il _faut_que je le trouve.

— Oui, Harry, je comprends ça, mais qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ? demanda Myra, essayant de le raisonner. »

Il avala sa salive.

« Je peux parler à des gens, dit-il. »

Myra fronça les sourcils.

« C'est en rapport avec ton passé, pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle. »

Darius suivait la conversation avec intérêt.

« Oui, répondit Harry. »

Sa voix était maintenant loin d'être agressive. Même lui trouvait qu'on aurait dit la voix d'un petit garçon perdu. Ce n'était pas si éloigné de la vérité.

Myra remit sa main sur son bras en un geste réconfortant, mais le seul réconfort que Harry voulait était celui de Drago. Il se dégagea.

« Vous allez venir avec moi ?

— Bien sûr, répondit Myra en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air blessée par son mouvement de rejet. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, Myra et Darius suivaient Harry avec peine, en respirant fort. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait demandé où ils allaient, ce dont Harry leur était reconnaissant. Quand il ouvrit la porte de la cabine téléphonique, cependant, ils le regardèrent comme s'il était fou.

« Faites-moi confiance, d'accord ? dit-il.

— Harry… c'est une _cabine téléphonique_, répondit Myra. »

Au son de sa voix, elle semblait s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale.

« Oui, je te félicite pour ton sens de l'observation, rétorqua-t-il, plus méchamment qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention. Désolé. C'est juste… Ne me posez pas de questions. Pas maintenant. Quand on aura trouvé Drago, vous pourrez me demander tout ce que vous voudrez, d'accord ? Pour l'instant, faites-moi simplement confiance. Je vous en prie. »

Darius hocha la tête et pénétra à l'intérieur de la cabine. Myra regarda longuement Harry avant de le suivre. Harry décrocha le téléphone, fit le numéro et parla. Trois badges avec leurs noms et le mot « visiteur » écrit dessus tombèrent, et Harry dit à ses amis de les accrocher à leurs vêtements. Et puis ils commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans le sol et Myra poussa un cri, s'accrochant à Darius. Celui-ci avait l'air assez inquiet lui-même, tandis que Harry était simplement stressé.

Il traversa les couloirs au pas de course, laissant à peine le temps aux deux autres de prendre note de leur environnement. La bouche de Myra resta ouverte à la vue des vêtements des gens, tandis que Darius fixait, les yeux écarquillés, un sorcier qui marchait avec une pyramide de livres flottant derrière lui.

Harry les mena jusqu'à l'ascenseur et en quelques secondes ils étaient à l'étage des Aurors. Il se précipita jusqu'au bureau d'Angelina.

« Harry, qu'est ce que tu… commença celle-ci. »

Harry ferma la porte en la claquant dès que Myra et Darius l'eurent rejoint à l'intérieur.

« Il a disparu, dit-il. Drago a disparu. »

Une ligne profonde apparut entre les sourcils d'Angelina.

« Voilà qui n'est pas bon, dit-elle. »

Elle leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Myra se rapprocha de Harry et Darius ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire. Angelina leur tendit la main.

« Je suis l'Auror Angelina Johnson, dit-elle.

— Au-quoi ? demanda Darius. »

Angelina fronça les sourcils en direction de Harry.

« Ce sont des Moldus ?

— Ce sont mes meilleurs amis et ils vont m'aider à retrouver Drago, dit Harry sans vraiment répondre à la question.

— Donc ce sont des Moldus. Harry, tu ne peux pas amener des Moldus comme ça au Ministère de la Magie !

— Le Ministère de quoi ? demanda Myra d'une voix presque effrayée.

— Le Ministère de la _Magie_, répéta Angelina. Vous savez, les sorciers et les sorcières. Je suis une sorcière. Et Harry est un…

— Était un sorcier, corrigea Harry. Je n'en suis plus un.

— Harry, tu ne peux pas ne plus être un sorcier. Tu as la connaissance et le pouvoir, dit Angelina. Personne, pas même toi, ne peut t'enlever ça.

— Merci pour ce cours de psychologie express, dit Harry avec colère. Nous sommes ici pour retrouver Drago, pas se faire des sourires et papoter. Il est en _danger_et il faut qu'on le retrouve.

— Et tu suggères qu'on fasse ça comment ? demanda Angelina.

— Un sortilège de localisation, bien sûr, répondit Harry. Je ne me rappelle pas comment on fait, mais je suis sûr que toi si. »

Angelina lui répondit par un regard noir avant de hocher la tête.

« Très bien, allons dans une autre salle. Ils ont des cartes et ce genre de choses. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous installés dans une salle sans fenêtre. Les murs ainsi qu'une partie du sol étaient tapissés de livres. Angelina avait disposé les cartes autour d'elle et se préparait pour le sortilège.

« Oh, avant qu'on commence, dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur Myra, dont les yeux s'agrandirent. _Calma_. »

Myra sembla immédiatement plus calme et relaxée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous… commença Darius. »

Il s'avança vers Myra mais Angelina pointa sa baguette vers lui et il se tut.

Harry ne dit rien, il lui fit juste signe de continuer et de lancer le sortilège de localisation. Angelina hocha la tête. Elle agita sa baguette et récita un chapelet de mots latins que Harry ne reconnut pas, mais une petite boule de lumière apparut devant elle. Elle commença à progresser vers les cartes à la droite d'Angelina avant de s'éteindre.

« Étrange, dit Angelina. Je vais réessayer. »

Mais la lumière réagit de la même façon aux deuxième et troisième tentatives ; elle s'éteignait presque aussitôt qu'elle commençait à bouger.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Harry, effrayé d'entendre la réponse.

— Ça peut vouloir dire deux choses, dit Angelina. Soit il est dans un endroit très bien protégé, soit il est… »

Elle s'interrompit, mais tout le monde dans la pièce connaissait la fin de la phrase.

« Non, il ne l'est pas, dit Harry en essayant d'en être aussi sûr qu'il en avait l'air.

— Il nous faut un sortilège plus puissant, dit Angelina après un moment de silence. Quelque chose de lui. Sang ou cheveu, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux.

— Je n'ai ni l'un ni l'autre, dit Harry. On doit pouvoir trouver des cheveux sur sa brosse à la maison, cela dit.

— Je vais envoyer quelqu'un là-bas. »

Elle se leva et quitta la salle. Harry soupira et se laissa aller dans une des chaises, enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, dit-il. Je ne suis pas le cerveau. Je suis le bourrin, le Gryffondor.

— Le quoi ? demanda Darius.

— Le Gryffondor, répéta Harry. J'ai été dans une école en Écosse appelée Poudlard. Elle est divisée en quatre maisons et Gryffondor est l'une d'entre elle. Les élèves sont répartis dans une maison par le Choixpeau au début de leur première année. »

Expliquer à ses amis des choses aussi triviales que les maisons de Poudlard le fit se sentir un petit peu mieux. C'était facile, pas compliqué, il n'y avait pas besoin de penser.

« Je crois que tu vas devoir nous donner de très longues explications quand tout ça sera fini, dit Darius.

— Harry, dit Myra en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Tu as du sang de Drago.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il en reportant toute son attention sur elle.

— L'échange de sang, dit-elle. Quand tu étais à l'hôpital. Drago et toi avez échangé votre sang pour te sauver la vie. Il a… fait de la magie. »

Elle réalisa à cet instant et se tut soudainement. Angelina choisit ce moment-là pour revenir dans la pièce.

« Il a fait un échange de sang avec toi ? demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Il m'a sauvé la vie.

— Les choses ont vraiment changé alors, hein ? »

Harry eut un petit haussement d'épaules avant de se rappeler le sérieux de la situation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?

— Ce n'est pas un sort difficile, répondit-elle. Surtout s'il y a eu un échange de sang. Le sort sera beaucoup plus fort si le sang est connecté à toi. »

Il trouvait que ça prenait trop de temps. Angelina le prépara pour la magie qu'il était sur le point de faire. Elle lui demanda combien de temps cela faisait depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait réalisé un sortilège et lui expliqua que ça risquait de lui tirer de l'énergie et de le fatiguer. Il acquiesça avec agacement.

Le sortilège n'était pas difficile ; il récita une courte formule en grec ancien et une lumière rouge apparut devant lui. Elle commença à descendre vers les cartes. Elle flotta au-dessus pour(pendant ?) quelques instants avant de sombrer et de brûler la carte.

« Bon sang ! jura Harry en éteignant le début de feu. »

Angelina avait l'air pensive.

« C'est étrange. C'est une zone moldue, pas sorcière. »

Harry leva la tête vers elle.

« Peu importe. J'y vais. Rassemble quelques Aurors et rejoins-moi là-bas.

— Harry, attends ! »

Juste alors que Harry récitait le sortilège de Transplanage, Myra agrippa Darius et toucha Harry. Ils disparurent tous les trois.

Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils étaient à l'extérieur d'un grand immeuble résidentiel. Le soleil de ce début d'après-midi était brillant et semblait trop joyeux.

« Myra ! hurla Harry. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? Tu aurais pu tous nous désartibuler ! Ne touche _jamais _un sorcier qui s'apprête à lancer un sort.

— Désolée, rétorqua Myra. Je ne suis pas habituée à être avec des sorciers alors je ne sais pas comment il faut agir ! »

Ce fut comme si elle l'avait giflé.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous emmener. Ce n'est pas pour vous. Vous ne devriez pas être là.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Myra en élevant la voix. Nous sommes tes _amis _! C'est le seul endroit où nous devrions être, et peu importe si cet endroit est étrange. Alors tais-toi et cherche Drago, nous on te suit. Et on aide.

— Je… »

Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû…

— Arrête d'être désolé, Harry, dit Myra en prenant son visage dans sa main. Tu es bouleversé. Allons _chercher Drago_. »

Harry hocha la tête de façon résolue. Darius lui sourit et il se sentit plus fort. Il était ici pour retrouver Drago et il avait deux amis merveilleux avec lui.

Il se dépêcha d'effectuer à nouveau le sortilège de localisation et la lumière rouge apparut devant lui. Elle les guida le long de la rue jusqu'à un autre bâtiment et passa la porte. Harry l'ouvrit rapidement et les deux autres suivirent.

Le bâtiment avait l'air vieux – ce que Harry en vit, du moins. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour la lumière rouge devant lui et la suivit aveuglément tandis qu'elle progressait dans les escaliers, de plus en plus haut. Il sentait son cœur battre follement et le sang résonner à ses oreilles, sa respiration était courte et difficile, mais il était ivre d'adrénaline. Il _devait_trouver Drago.

Ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers et se retrouvèrent face à…

« Rien ? dit Darius. Cette lumière est bizarre.

— Il y a forcément quelque chose, dit Harry. Le sort ne peut pas nous mener sur une fausse piste. »

La lumière passa soudainement à travers le mur.

« Hé ! s'exclama Darius. Elle a disparu. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et commença à passer ses mains sur le mur inégal.

« Elle n'a pas disparu. Elle a juste continué.

— Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ouvrir cette chose alors ? demanda Darius. "Sesame ouvre-toi" ou bien quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas, dit Harry. C'était Hermione qui était bonne avec ce genre de trucs. »

Soudainement, le mur se mit à bouger.

« Qu'est-ce que… marmonna Darius. Peut-être que c'était Sesame. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. Trop d'indices pointaient dans une direction et il n'aimait pas du tout cette direction.

La lumière flottait à quelques mètres de là. Le mur s'était ouvert pour révéler un tunnel aux murs de pierres. Il faisait complètement noir à l'exception de la lumière rouge et Harry murmura :

« _Lumos_.

— Waou, dit Myra en contemplant la lumière qu'il venait de faire apparaître. »

La lumière rouge les fit avancer dans le tunnel. Le cœur d'Harry accéléra ; il se sentait mal. Le tunnel était long, l'air sec. Harry ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait tenir dans l'appartement, mais c'était magique, alors…

« Vous avez entendu ça ? »

La question de Myra fit s'arrêter Harry. En effet, on pouvait entendre un grognement sourd dans le noir.

« C'est quoi ça ?

— Ca n'a pas l'air très sympathique, dit Darius qui semblait tout aussi inquiet qu'elle. »

Le trio continua à progresser, plus lentement qu'avant. Harry ne savait pas si c'était son imagination ou si le bruit de leurs pas résonnait bien plus fort qu'il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Le grondement se fit plus fort et des grattements s'y ajoutèrent. La lumière rouge ne sembla pas remarquer l'hésitation des trois amis et continua juste comme avant, flottant à un mètre du sol.

« Harry, j'espère que tu es bon avec ce bâton, parce que quoi que soit cette chose, ça n'a pas l'air cool, lui chuchota Darius.

— C'est une baguette, rétorqua Harry. »

Sa nervosité le rendait cassant.

« Pas un bâton. »

Darius ne sembla pas vraiment rassuré par ces mots. La lumière rouge tourna à un coin et le trio la suivit.

« Bon sang. »

La voix de Darius attira immédiatement l'attention du chien à trois têtes. Harry en poussa presque un soupir de soulagement.

« Touffu, dit-il.

— Touffu ? demanda Myra avec incrédulité. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Donne-moi ta montre. »

Myra eut l'air d'avoir envie de demander pourquoi mais se résigna à ne pas le faire. Harry agita sa baguette et la transforma en flûte.

« Joue, dit-il à Myra en lui tendant l'instrument.

— Quoi ?

— Joue, répéta Harry. Il s'endort dès qu'il entend de la musique.

— Mais je n'ai pas joué depuis… »

Harry grogna :

« Contente-toi de jouer, ok ? »

Les yeux de Myra s'agrandirent et elle porta la flûte à sa bouche et commença à jouer. Darius se cachait derrière Harry, et observait la bête avec inquiétude.

« Maintenant, dit Harry, ne t'arrête pas de jouer jusqu'à ce qu'on l'ait largement dépassé, d'accord ? »

Myra hocha la tête et continua à jouer des notes au hasard, pas si bien que ça. Touffu – ou bien peut-être était-ce le cousin de Touffu, Harry n'aurait pas pu le dire – sembla toutefois trouver que c'était convenable car il s'allongea et se mit à ronfler en quelques secondes. Harry et ses deux amis avancèrent et le dépassèrent. Ils durent enjamber ses pattes arrières pour atteindre l'autre côté de l'étroit couloir.

La lumière rouge flottait toujours devant eux. Ils se dépêchèrent d'avancer dans sa direction, tandis que Myra jouait toujours de la flûte.

« Ça serait possible de pas recommencer ce genre de choses ? demanda Darius. »

Il avait l'air remué, son visage pâle était un clair indicateur de son désarroi.

« J'aimerais bien, oui, dit Harry. »

Il se mit à courir. Ils perdaient trop de temps !  
>Myra jeta la flûte quand le chien fut trop loin pour qu'ils entendent ses ronflements.<p>

Ils se retrouvèrent soudain devant une porte. La lumière rouge flottait devant et disparut d'un coup, comme si quelqu'un l'avait soufflée. Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et la lumière s'en déversa à l'extérieur, les aveuglant. Une silhouette sombre se tenait sur le seuil et une voix dit :

« Bonjour Harry. J'avais le sentiment que tu viendrais me rendre visite. »


	4. Révélations

**IMPORTANT : Les chapitres 1 à 20 ont été traduits par JessHDH. Vous les trouverez ici **http:/ www . fanfiction. net/s/ 2741793/1/ Au_Coeur_De_LHiver(lien également sur le profil)

**Titre :**Au cœur de l'hiver / The Depths of winter en VO  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Bananacosmicgirl  
><strong>Email:<strong>bananacosmicgirl at hotmail . com  
><strong>Website:<strong> www . cosmicuniverse . net  
><strong>LiveJournal:<strong>bananacosmic . livejournal . com

**Traductrices **: JessHDH du chapitre 1 à 20. Traduction reprise par _Luna1005_ (chapitres 21 et 24), _fifteen-miles_ (chapitre 22 et 25) et _Verowyn_ (chapitre 23 et 26).  
><strong>Betas :<strong>Aria Lupin, Verowyn, Loufoca-Granger

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages et les faits créés et appartenant à J.K Rowling, à plusieurs maisons d'éditions comme Bloomsbury Books,… et au studio Warner Bros. Aucun bénéfice n'est retiré de cette fiction.  
><strong>Résumé : <strong>Quatre ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, Harry vit seul dans le monde moldu. Il a tourné le dos au monde magique, jusqu'au jour où Drago Malefoy se fait renverser sous ses yeux par une voiture et se retrouve paralysé dans un fauteuil roulant.  
><strong>Rating <strong>: M  
><strong>Publication <strong>: un chapitre par semaine, tous les samedis.

_**Chapitre 24 : Révélations.**__ (traduit par Luna1005)_

Harry resta bouche bée, le sang battant à ses oreilles. 

« Qu'est ce que … ? » 

« Surpris de me voir ? » demanda Hermione.

Harry essaya de prononcer une phrase complète mais tout ce qu'il put dire fut :

« Mais… toi… non… »

« Oui, Harry, moi, » dit Hermione, et Harry ne reconnut pas sa voix. Elle était trop basse, trop menaçante, trop enragée. Ce n'était pas l'Hermione qu'il avait connu.

« Non, » cria t-il, bondissant vers elle.

Elle avait dégainé sa baguette, lui donnant un petit coup et en murmurant quelque chose qui envoya Harry s'écraser contre le mur. Immédiatement, des anneaux en acier entourèrent ses poignets et ses chevilles.

« Et tu as amené des amis, » fit Hermione, avec un petit gloussement. « Des Moldus ! Comme c'est gentil ! »

« Ne les touche pas, » lui cria Harry. « Ne les blesse pas ou je… »

« Ou tu quoi ? » demanda Hermione. « Tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi. Déjà à l'époque de Poudlard tu n'aurais pas été capable de me battre, alors maintenant que tu n'as pas fait de magie depuis des années … »

Elle donna un autre petit coup à sa baguette, et Myra et Darius glissèrent dans la pièce où ils furent jetés contre le mur, tout comme Harry l'avait été. La tête de Darius cogna violemment le mur et il perdit connaissance au sol.

« Darius ! » cria Myra.

« Oh ferme-la, chochotte, » dit Hermione, en lui jetant un sortilège qui la ligota complètement. Myra tomba près de Darius, ses yeux grand ouverts et effrayés. 

« Où est Drago ? » demanda Harry.

Comme Hermione ne répondit pas immédiatement, il cria :

« Dis-le-moi ! »

« Harry, Harry, Harry, » fit Hermione. « Tu n'es pas en position de réclamer quoi que ce soit. »

« Où est-il ? »

Les yeux d'Hermione se plissèrent pour le fixer.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu le voir ? C'est un meurtrier. » 

Le sang de Harry se glaça et son cœur s'arrêta.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda t-il, bien qu'il eut soudainement une idée de tout ce que ceci signifiait.

« Il a assassiné Ron ! » fit Hermione et elle agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette.

« _Emolio_ »

Une large structure commença à bouger et Harry ouvrit grand les yeux à la vue de Drago, qui était vêtu d'une robe noire et attaché par les poignets et les hanches à un large cercle en bois. Il était clairement inconscient, sa tête se balançant au gré des mouvements de la structure. Des blessures légères recouvraient chaque centimètre de peau visible. Harry lutta pour enlever le métal qui le retenait prisonnier.

« Il n'a pas assassiné Ron, » dit Harry, sachant qu'il fallait au moins qu'il essaye de la raisonner. « Les Mangemorts ont assassiné Ron, pas Drago. »

« Malefoy l'a tué ! » fit Hermione, n'écoutant pas Harry. « Il l'a attiré dehors et l'a tué. Il est un meurtrier de sang froid. »

« Il a été innocenté de toutes charges, » répondit Harry. « Dumbledore a dit qu'il n'était pas coupable. »

« Dumbledore était un idiot, » répliqua Hermione, d'une voix pleine de haine que Harry n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Cette voix l'effraya, lui glaçant le sang.

« Dumbledore était le meilleur sorcier de son temps, » dit Harry. « Drago a été piégé ; son père et Voldemort voulaient qu'il leur prouve son allégeance, et quand Drago a refusé d'assassiner Ron, _ils_ l 'ont tué à sa place, avec la baguette de Drago ! »

« Non, » lui cria Hermione. « Tu te trompes, et aujourd'hui je vais te le prouver. Il t'a lavé le cerveau, ne le vois-tu pas ? C'est ce qu'il t'a fait, ainsi qu'à Ron pour qu'il le suive dehors, et pour pouvoir le tuer. C'est un assassin ! Je vais te le prouver. _Accio couteau_. »

Le cœur de Harry s'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

« Qu'es ce que tu fais Hermione ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, » dit-elle. « Je vais te prouver qu'il est coupable. Qu'il a tué Ron, mon amour. »

« Hermione… »

« Ne m'appelle pas 'Hermione ', » lui fit-elle hargneusement, s'avançant vers lui avec son couteau.

« Tu devrais être reconnaissant. Tu seras reconnaissant, car à la fin de la journée, il sera mort, et tu seras à nouveau Harry, le Harry qui n'a pas subi de lavage de cerveau. »

Elle était dangereusement proche de lui avec son couteau, mais Harry préférait plutôt l'avoir près de lui que de Drago. Il devait continuer à la faire parler, jusqu'à qu'il trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici.

« Tu seras heureux avec moi, » chuchota Hermione. « Notre trio sera reformé.» 

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

« Je vais le faire revenir, Harry, » dit-elle. « Ron. Avec le sang de son meurtrier. Je vais le faire ressusciter. Ensuite, nous pourrons de nouveau être ensemble. »

« Tu es dingue. »

Hermione se retourna brusquement et le couteau entailla la peau de sa joue avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir. La douleur le percuta une seconde plus tard et il sentit le sang s'écouler de ses blessures. Il lâcha un cri.

« Ne dis pas ça, » lui siffla t-elle.

Elle se retourna et marcha vers Drago.

« _Enervate_. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry.

« Le processus est douloureux. Nous ne voulons donc pas qu'il soit endormi pendant ce temps là. »

Drago remua à peine, ses yeux ouverts voyaient flou tout autour. Il ne les avait pas assez ouverts pour voir Harry ; il s'effondra, son menton se reposant sur sa poitrine.

« Drago, » murmura t-il, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas à sa voix.

Harry regarda Hermione et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

Il devait continuer à la faire parler.

« Oh, je ne fais rien, » fit Hermione en souriant.

Un reflet mauvais brillait dans ses yeux.

« Les choses se déroulent d'elles-mêmes maintenant. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Tu n'as jamais été très bon pour être attentif en cours, » dit Hermione. « Les Potions sont utiles parfois. Savais tu que les demis-Vélanes réagissent différemment que les humains normaux à beaucoup de potions ? »

Le sang reflua du visage de Harry.

« Tu l_'as_ empoisonné, » murmura t-il.

« Pas tout à fait, » répondit Hermione. « Pour un humain, la potion aurait été un inoffensif analgésique et une aide curative. Pour une Vélane ou un demi-Vélane, cependant, les effets sont _très_ différents. Elle détruit la douleur en séparant le contact entre le corps et l'âme. Donc le corps sent toujours la douleur mais pas l'âme. Le problème est que si tu la prends trop longtemps, la potion séparera totalement le corps de l'âme et ils ne pourront plus se rafistoler d'eux-mêmes. C'est pourquoi les Vélanes l'appellent « l'effet des Détraqueurs ». Elle amène les âmes des Vélanes ailleurs. »

Harry se sentit mal. Il avait aidé Hermione, quoique sans le savoir, dans ses plans malsains. Il aurait dû vérifier avec plus d'attention la potion, il aurait dû être plus attentif en Potions. Hermione continua sans remarquer qu'elle intensifiait la rage de Harry, ou peut-être que si mais qu'elle s'en fichait.

« Je vais échanger l'âme de Malefoy contre celle de Ron. »

« Tu ne peux pas ramener les morts, » fit Harry d'une voix tremblante.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'il revienne ? J'ai vu à quel point tu étais torturé, » fit Hermione, en faisant quelques pas vers lui. Nous l'aimions. Il y avait tant de personnes qui l'aimaient. Ça n'a jamais été juste que Malefoy puisse continuer à vivre et que Ron meure… et aujourd'hui, je vais corriger ça. »

« La vie est injuste », lui dit-elle. « Ron est mort et tu dois l'accepter. »

« Non ! » grogna t-elle vers lui avant de se tourner vers Drago. Elle leva sa baguette et la pointa vers Drago tout en psalmodiant.

« Tu es aussi la seule à avoir fait sauter notre appartement, » fit bruyamment Harry. Il était capital qu'il interrompe le sort.

Hermione baissa sa baguette et lança un regard furieux à Harry.

« J'étais frustrée. Tu avais laissé tomber la potion et j'étais fatiguée d'attendre. Je voulais qu'il meure. Fabriquer une bombe était plus simple. »

« Tu as failli me tuer à la place, » répondit Harry.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Tu n'étais pas supposé être là. Si tu étais resté en dehors, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. »

« Mais pourquoi le tuer ? Tu n'aurais pas pu ramener Ron à la vie. Et que fait Mona dans toute cette histoire ? »

Il continua de regarder Hermione qui s'était à nouveau tournée vers lui. Dans le coin de ses yeux, il vit Drago remuer encore, bougeant doucement. Son espoir augmenta, tant que Drago bougeait, il était encore en vie.

« Ah, Mona, » dit Hermione, en souriant étrangement comme pour Drago. « Elle était ma protégée ».

Comme les sourcils de Harry se froncèrent, elle continua, « A Poudlard. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas, mais pendant notre septième année, elle était en troisième année, et elle était vraiment… pénible. Elle avait des problèmes à la maison et à l'école. J'ai été désignée pour lui donner un coup de main et après ça elle s'est mise à aller mieux. Mais quand il a… » elle se tourna et pointa Drago « tué Ron, j'ai arrêté de l'aider. Elle est devenue mauvaise et a été expulsée de Poudlard après avoir battu une des filles de sa promotion. Ça ne s'est pas mieux passé dans le monde moldu, elle ne voulait pas se taire à propos du monde magique et de Poudlard, elle a par la suite été placée dans un centre psychiatrique. Le fait qu'elle avait le béguin pour 'Harry Evans' et qu'elle soit tombée dans nos vies a été une coïncidence opportune. »

« Ouais, je parie que ça cadrait bien avec ton plan, » lui cracha Harry.

« Quelqu'un à qui faire porter le chapeau. »

Hermione haussa les épaules.

Harry continua, « Mais ensuite elle est devenue encore 'pénible' quand elle apprit ton projet de tuer Drago. »

« Elle a été ingrate, » dit Hermione, en plissant les yeux. « Elle l'a toujours été. A l'école, je l'ai aidée à améliorer ses notes et elle m'a remercié en tapant une camarade de classe. Après que ton appartement ait explosé, je lui ai offert un endroit où s'installer, quand la police a commencé à la chercher et elle m'a remercié en s'enfuyant vers _toi_ pour te raconter mes 'plans diaboliques'. »

« Donc, tu l'as trouvée et l'as empêchée de parler en lui jetant un sort, » dit Harry en laissant transparaître son dégoût. « Est-elle morte? »

« Oui, » fit simplement Hermione, n'étant pas le moins du monde dérangée par ça. Puis elle dit sèchement, « Assez parlé. Ce n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes ici. »

Elle se dirigea vers l'autre côté de la pièce et sortit à nouveau sa baguette. Marmonnant un sort, un grand cercueil apparût soudainement dans les airs. Harry déglutit. Il avait le sentiment qu'il savait ce qui, ou plutôt qui, était dans ce cercueil.

Il remarqua que les mains d'Hermione tremblaient en amenant le cercueil dans le milieu de la pièce, juste en face de la structure où Drago était attaché.  
>Du sol, Harry entendit un léger soupir. Il baissa les yeux pour voir Darius battre des cils, mais ensuite il redevint immobile.<p>

Hermione se dirigea vers Drago et mis sa main sur sa joue meurtrie pour l'entailler d'un geste presque affectueux.

« Et maintenant, » lui siffla t-elle, « Tu vas mourir. »

Elle agita sa baguette et le couvercle du cercueil s'ouvrit. Harry vomit presque à la vue du corps de son ancien meilleur, figé dans le temps. Les cheveux de Ron étaient encore de ce roux bien vif à la Weasley, sa peau était pâle avec des légères tâches de rousseur. Ses lèvres étaient bleues, ainsi que tout son corps. Il était mort, pourquoi Hermione ne pouvait-elle pas le voir et l'accepter ?  
>Pourtant, une partie de lui se demandait si c'était possible. Pourraient-ils le faire revenir? Est-ce que ça pourrait marcher?<p>

Un autre coup de sa baguette et Ron fut soulevé du cercueil, pendant en l'air par un pied. Hermione effleura sa baguette et la robe couvrant le haut du corps de Drago disparut. Hermione sortit son couteau et le plaça à nouveau sur l'épaule gauche de Drago.

« Non ! » cria Harry, luttant contre ses liens.

Drago émit un halètement douloureux et un faible son quand Hermione traça une ligne de son épaule gauche à celle de droite tout en psalmodiant. Harry ne pouvait pas voir la profondeur de l'entaille, mais à la manière dont le sang de Drago commençait à s'échapper, en ruisselant sur le sol, il ne pouvait que supposer qu'elles étaient profondes. Puis Hermione prit le couteau et fit une entaille de la base de sa gorge jusqu'à son nombril. Harry se sentit mal, il avait fortement envie de vomir. Il continua de se battre pour se libérer, mais les liens le retenaient.

Hermione se déplaça vers Ron.

« Je suis désolée, » lui dit-elle et lui taillada à peine le poignet. Pas de sang ne s'écoula, ayant été gelé avec le corps de Ron.

Hermione recula, en psalmodiant dans une langue qu'Harry ne reconnut pas. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Lentement, Ron et Drago commencèrent à se rapprocher, attirés par la magie. Le sang qui coulait du corps de Drago se répandit sur le sol et de la lumière commença à apparaître par là. Elle fut bientôt aveuglante et Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas détourner le regard.

Soudainement, le corps de Drago sembla être vide. La lumière, la vie, quittèrent le corps de Drago et il s'effondra tandis que son âme était aspirée.

« Non ! » cria Harry, se battant pour se libérer.

Une autre forme sortit de la lumière et Harry la reconnut comme étant celle de Ron.

Puis tout à coup, une silhouette sauta sur le sol et plaqua Hermione. Darius s'était réveillé. Hermione tomba par terre en hurlant.

« Non ! Pas maintenant ! Noooon ! » hurla t-elle, luttant contre Darius.

Le couteau entailla la poitrine de Darius et il cria.

Les formes des âmes de Drago et de Ron semblaient ne pas être conscientes de la lutte qui se déroulait. Elles semblaient se regarder. Ron… souriait ? Harry n'en était pas sûr, mais il lui semblait que si. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes quand Ron se tourna vers lui.

«_Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu_. » Harry entendit la voix de Ron dans sa tête, par télépathie, car les lèvres de Ron ne bougeaient pas. «_Tu as été le meilleur ami que quiconque aurait pu avoir_. »

« Ron ! » cria Hermione, tournant son attention vers lui pendant une seconde.

Darius eut l'occasion de lui asséner un coup au visage. Ron se tourna vers Hermione et la regarda froidement.

«_Tu n'es pas toi-même_, » lui dit-il. « _Tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a tué._»  
>Ses yeux s'agrandirent.<p>

« Si, c'est lui ! » cria t-elle. « Il t'a attiré à l'extérieur et il t'a assassiné ! Puis il a quitté l'école ! Il est coupable !» Sa voix était enrouée par les larmes.

Ron secoua la tête. «_Non, il ne l'est pas. La seule chose dont il est coupable est d'avoir voulu être mon ami_. »

« Non ! » cria Hermione, poussant Darius.

Darius fut momentanément étourdi quand sa tête heurta le sol.

« _Je dois partir maintenant_, » dit Ron. «_Ne recommencez pas. Je ne veux pas être ramené à la vie. J'ai eu une belle vie et de merveilleux amis, mes vœux ont été réalisés._ »

« Non, » fit Hermione, sa voix soudainement rauque. « Non, non, tu ne peux pas partir ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Je… »

Ron lui sourit. « _Nous serons bientôt ensemble, Hermione. Je t'aime, moi aussi.»_

Puis il commença à entrer dans la lumière qui était dans le sol. Avec un mouvement de main, il poussa l'âme de Drago. L'âme de Drago sembla entrer en chancelant dans son corps, et être absorbée à la fois.

« Noon ! » cria Hermione, en tombant sur le sol, les poings tapant violemment le sol, où la lumière s'éteignait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. La salle redevint sombre. Elle sanglotait, « Non ... »

« Hermione, libère nous, c'est fini, » supplia Harry. « C'est fini. »

Elle leva les yeux et il fut effrayé par la folie qui dansait dans ses yeux. « Non, ce n'est pas fini ! Il est coupable ! Il a fait tout ça ! »

Elle se releva et pointa sa baguette sur Drago.

« _Endoloris_. »

Un cri rauque se répercuta dans la gorge de Drago et son corps trembla à cause du sort.

Myra pleurait et criait autant que sa gorge le lui permettait.

Puis elle se jeta sur le côté alors que Darius fonçait sur elle. La baguette tomba de sa main et atterrit juste à côté de Harry. Hermione lutta contre Darius, essayant de le planter avec le couteau. Elle balança son autre bras pour tenter de le frapper. Il saignait abondamment du coup de couteau qu'elle lui avait donné plus tôt et n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver. Il chancela loin d'elle, tombant presque à genoux, mais il se releva avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol.

De ses dernières forces, il se lança sur elle.

La pièce fut très soudainement très silencieuse.

Hermione tituba. Le couteau était profondément enfoncé dans sa poitrine et du sang coulait de la plaie. Elle trébucha sur sa baguette et tomba sur le sol, sa tête heurtant durement le sol. Groggy, elle lutta pour s'asseoir, attraper sa baguette et se soigner elle-même. Mais au lieu de l'atteindre, elle retomba et resta immobile sur le sol. Le sang coula autour d'elle.

Darius tomba à genoux, les deux mains accrochées à sa poitrine, en respirant laborieusement.

« Darius ! » hurla Harry.

« Harry, » murmura t-il.

La magie de Hermione s'affaiblissait et tout à coup, les liens qui retenaient Harry se relâchèrent. Le sort qui ligotait Myra fut relâché et elle rampa vers Darius.

« Non » murmura t-elle, en le prenant dans ses bras et lui serrant la main contre sa poitrine. « Non, non, non. »

« Ça va… aller, » lui murmura Darius. « Ne t'inquiètes pas… pour… moi. »

Elle pleura, ses larmes coulant sur le visage de Darius.

« Je t'aime, » murmura t-il en fermant les yeux.

« Non ! Darius ! Ne dis pas ça ! Ne… tu n'es pas… » sanglota t-elle en tenant de plus près son corps sans vie.

Harry courut à côté de Drago.

« Drago. »

Les paupières de Drago s'ouvrirent.

« Harry, » murmura t-il avant de refermer les yeux. « Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû… t'embarquer dans cette histoire. »

Harry sortit sa baguette et ouvrit les chaînes qui retenaient Drago. Il tomba dans les bras de Harry.

« Reste éveillé, reste juste éveillé, » lui dit Harry, en le serrant contre lui.

« Je t'aime. »

Harry ferma les yeux et retint un sanglot. Pleurer ne servirait à rien.

« Harry, aide-le ! » cria Myra qui était près de Darius. Harry vit que Darius était inconscient dans ses bras, tout comme Drago l'était.

« Tiens-le encore un moment, je reviens dans une seconde, » fit Harry.

Puis il transplana, espérant qu'il lui restait assez de magie pour le faire. La salle d'attente de Sainte Mangouste était animée.

« Aidez-moi ! » cria t-il et tout le monde s'arrêta.

En quelques secondes, des médicomages s'étaient approchés de lui et ils prirent Drago de ses bras. Deux Aurors vinrent à lui, et il les pria de venir avec lui. Il leur dit où ils allaient transplaner et une seconde plus tard, Harry retourna dans la pièce de Hermione avec les deux Aurors.

« Emmenez-les à Sainte Mangouste, » fit Harry, montrant Myra et Darius. « Il a été poignardé. Et envoyez plus d'Aurors ici. »

Les Aurors hochèrent la tête. Sans poser aucune question, ils prirent Myra et Darius dans leurs bras ; Myra sanglotait toujours et Darius était inconscient, et ils transplanèrent.

Harry se dirigea vers Hermione, lentement, sentant que ses pieds étaient aussi lourds que du plomb. Il aurait dû revenir à Sainte Mangouste, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire avant de voir si Hermione était réellement morte. D'une certaine manière, il lui devait bien ça.

Elle respirait encore faiblement, sa poitrine se soulevait. Le sang coulait toujours de ses blessures.

« Tu pourras être avec lui maintenant, » lui dit-il.

Elle le regarda et ses yeux étaient soudainement plus clairs, la folie qui s'y était trouvé ayant disparu ou au moins diminuée.

« Je suis désolée Harry, » fit-elle.

Harry ferma brièvement les yeux pour les rouvrir. « Pas autant que je le suis. »  
>Elle l'empoigna et il lui prit la main. Il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il faisait, mais il le fit néanmoins, car ils avaient été des meilleurs amis après tout. Elle esquissa un sourire qui ressembla plus à une grimace. Elle poussa son dernier et frémissant souffle avant que son corps devienne immobile. Sa main dans celle de Harry devint molle.<p>

« Adieu Hermione, » dit Harry, plaçant sa main sur ses paupières pour les fermer. Puis il se leva, se sentant plus épuisé qu'il n'avait jamais été.  
>Il transplana, sachant que les Aurors prendraient soin de tout le reste.<p>

Maintenant il devait retrouver Drago. A la pensée de ce qu'il trouverait à Sainte Mangouste, son cœur se remplit de crainte. Des flashes de Darius et Drago lui revirent en mémoire.

Il arriva au même endroit que précédemment, les gens étaient encore dispersés.

« M. Potter, » dit une femme en lui tapotant doucement l'épaule. 

« Oui ? »

« Je crains avoir de mauvaises nouvelles. »


	5. Reviens moi

**IMPORTANT : Les chapitres 1 à 20 ont été traduits par JessHDH. Vous les trouverez ici **http:/ www . fanfiction. net/s/ 2741793/1/ Au_Coeur_De_LHiver(lien également sur le profil)

**Titre :**Au cœur de l'hiver / The Depths of winter en VO  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Bananacosmicgirl  
><strong>Email:<strong>bananacosmicgirl at hotmail . com  
><strong>Website:<strong> www . cosmicuniverse . net  
><strong>LiveJournal:<strong>bananacosmic . livejournal . com

**Traductrices **: JessHDH du chapitre 1 à 20. Traduction reprise par _Luna1005_ (chapitres 21 et 24), _fifteen-miles_ (chapitre 22 et 25) et _Verowyn_ (chapitre 23 et 26).  
><strong>Betas :<strong>Aria Lupin, Loufoca-Granger

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages et les faits créés et appartenant à J.K Rowling, à plusieurs maisons d'éditions comme Bloomsbury Books,… et au studio Warner Bros. Aucun bénéfice n'est retiré de cette fiction.  
><strong>Résumé : <strong>Quatre ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, Harry vit seul dans le monde moldu. Il a tourné le dos au monde magique, jusqu'au jour où Drago Malefoy se fait renverser sous ses yeux par une voiture et se retrouve paralysé dans un fauteuil roulant.  
><strong>Rating <strong>: M  
><strong>Publication <strong>: un chapitre par semaine, tous les samedis.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25<strong>

**Reviens-moi**

"J'ai bien peur d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles."

La femme avait l'air réellement désolée.

"Quoi ?" demanda Harry. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il ne voulait pas connaître la réponse à cette question. "Il est toujours en vie ?"

Elle hocha la tête.

"Mais à peine. Les Guérisseurs aimeraient savoir si une sorte de sortilège lui a été jeté."

Harry acquiesça et, d'une voix tremblante, parla à la femme du sortilège de séparation d'âme et de corps que Hermione avait effectué, tout comme le sortilège Doloris. Elle acquiesça et demanda à Harry de la suivre.

"Est-ce que je peux le voir ?" demanda Harry.

"Je n'en suis pas sure," dit-elle. "Il est à présent plongé dans un Sommeil Réparateur et vous ne pourrez le voir que si son état est stable."

"Stable ?" demanda Harry, mais elle ne lui répondit pas.

Elle lui ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer. Deux guérisseurs étaient à l'intérieur, l'attendant.

"M. Potter," dit la première en lui tendant la main.

Cependant, Harry avait les yeux rivés sur l'autre homme.

"Neville ?"

"Harry." Neville Londubat lui fit un léger sourire.

"Comment va-t-il ?"

"Pas très bien, Harry," répondit Neville. "Il ne réagit pas très bien à nos potions et à nos sorts."

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

"Qu'est ce que vous lui avez donné ?"

"Les potions de guérison habituelles," répondit Neville.

Harry secoua la tête.

"Non, il est à moitié Vélane, tu ne savais pas ? Il ne va pas bien réagir à la médicomagie pour humains."

Neville regarda sa partenaire qui hocha la tête.

"Je vais chercher les potions pour Vélanes."

Elle quitta la pièce avec la femme qui avait guidé Harry jusqu'ici. Harry se tourna vers Neville. "Comment va Darius ?"

"C'est celui qui a été poignardé, c'est ça ?" demanda Neville et Harry hocha la tête. "Attends, je vais vérifier."

Il fit apparaitre un morceau de parchemin et y écrivit le nom de Darius. L'encre fut absorbée et d'autres mots apparurent.

"Son état est stable et il se repose," lui dit Neville. "Tu veux que je t'y emmène ? Tu ne vas pas être autorisé à voir Drago pendant encore un petit moment."

Harry réfléchit pendant une seconde avant de demander, "Tu viendras me chercher dès que je pourrais ?"

"Bien sur," répondit Neville en souriant gentiment.

"Alors j'aimerais bien voir Darius."

Neville lui indiqua le feu de cheminée à l'autre bout de la pièce. "On va prendre le chemin le plus rapide."

Ils prirent la poudre de cheminette et voyagèrent à travers tout le réseau privé de Sainte Mangouste et Harry atterrit, comme à son habitude, en un tas sur le sol. Neville était débout, souriant à côté de lui, et il lui offrit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser combien il avait changé.

Tout à coup, une lumière commença à clignoter dans la poche de Neville. "Oh, je dois y aller," dit il. "La chambre de Darius est au fond du couloir à ta droite."

Harry hocha la tête. Il marcha silencieusement le long du couloir. Il était sur le point d'entrer dans la chambre de Darius quand il entendit des voix.

"Je suis tellement contente que tu ailles bien."

Harry hésita. Au lieu d'entrer dans la chambre, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Myra et Darius était complètement absorbés l'un dans l'autre. Myra était assise à côté du lit de Darius, sa main sur la joue du jeune homme.

"J'ai eu tellement peur."

Darius se contenta de lui sourire. Harry se demanda si on lui avait donné assez de potions pour qu'il croie qu'il était mort et au paradis. En tout cas, il en avait tout l'air.

"Ne me fais plus jamais un truc comme ça," murmura Myra.

Darius se souleva du lit d'un centimètre et fit taire Myra d'un baiser. Elle haleta, surprise, mais ses mains vinrent se placer de chaque côté du visage de Darius et elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Darius grogna, comme si sa blessure à peine soignée venait de s'aggraver, et Myra recula.

Mais Darius se contenta de lui sourire et étendit la main pour caresser le visage de la jeune femme.

Harry recula et s'effondra sur le sol, le corps lourd. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui ici, pas maintenant. Maintenant, ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre et il aurait l'impression de tenir la chandelle. Il était heureux pour ses amis, il l'était vraiment, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir seul. Tellement, tellement seul.

Il appuya sa tête contre le mur derrière lui, laissant ses cheveux retomber devant ses yeux. Il regarda ses mains. Elles était toujours couvertes du sang de Hermione et de Drago.

Drago.

"_Harry. Je suis désolé- je n'aurais pas dû – t'entraîner la dedans."_

Harry serra fort les paupières. Drago n'avait-il donc pas compris que Harry ferait n'importe quoi pour lui ?

"_Je t'aime."_

Harry n'avait même pas pu lui répondre. Il aurait dû, il savait qu'il aurait dû. Et si Drago ne se réveillait pas ? Et si Harry n'avait jamais la chance de lui dire ? Pourquoi avait-il attendu ? De quoi avait-il eu peur ? Que Drago ne l'aime pas en retour ? Pourquoi cela avait-il de l'importance ? Harry l'aimerait quand même, peu importe que Drago l'aime ou non.

"Je suis tellement stupide," murmura-t-il en se passant les mains dans les cheveux, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes mais aucune ne coula le long de ses joues. Il n'allait pas pleurer. Ce serait comme s'il avait abandonné tout espoir. Il répéta simplement, "Je suis tellement, tellement stupide."

Épuisé par les événements des dernières vingt-quatre heures, il s'allongea sur le côté dans le couloir vide et ferma les yeux. Il avait l'impression que son corps était fait de plomb, il n'aurait pu se forcer à bouger pour rien au monde – rien à part Drago.

Son cœur saignait.

Il était si fatigué.

"_Je t'aime."_

Il fut réveillé par Neville.

"Bonjour," dit il gentiment.

Harry se releva pour s'asseoir, encore groggy, et jeta un oeil au couloir sombre autour de lui.

"Quelle heure est-il ?"

"C'est le milieu de la nuit."

Harry se rappela soudainement où il était et pourquoi il était là. "Drago ?"

"C'est pour ça que je suis là," dit Neville. "Tu peux venir le voir à présent."

"Il est réveillé ?" demanda Harry, le cœur empli d'espoir.

Neville secoua la tête, le regard triste, anéantissant l'espoir soudain de Harry. "Il est toujours en Sommeil Réparateur," dit-il. "Harry... On ne sait pas s'il se réveillera à nouveau."

Harry serra les paupières, puis se força à regarder Neville. "Il se réveillera. C'est obligé." Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots.

Neville tendit sa main et l'aida à se relever. "Viens."

Ils prirent une nouvelle fois la poudre de cheminette, cette fois vers une autre pièce. Harry ne savait pas dans quel coin de Sainte Mangouste ils se trouvaient et il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Il voulait seulement voir Drago.

Neville le conduisit à travers deux couloirs sombres avant de se retourner et d'ouvrir une porte à Harry.

"A l'intérieur."

Harry hocha la tête.

"Merci."

Neville lui fit un petit sourire et dit, "c'est normal," puis s'en alla.

Harry entra dans la pièce sombre, les mains tremblantes.

Drago était allongé sur le lit devant lui. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche de Sainte Mangouste. Ça ne cachait pas complètement le bandage qui couvrait son torse, et ça ne cachait d'aucune façon celui qui couvrait la joue de Drago. Il avait l'air d'un fantôme : la peau trop pâle, sauf là où elle était bleue, comme si elle avait été battue.

"Oh mon Dieu," bredouilla Harry et il se dépêcha d'aller à côté de Drago.

Avec des mains tremblantes, il saisit la main frêle de Drago. Elle était molle, sans réaction, et rappela beaucoup à Harry les doigts morts d'Hermione.

"S'il te plait, reviens moi," murmura-t-il, serrant gentiment la main de Drago.

Mais Drago ne bougea pas, sa respiration régulière et légère, et ne remarqua pas la présence de Harry.

Refusant de lâcher la main de Drago, Harry s'effondra lentement sur une chaise, sachant que ses jambes ne le supporteraient pas une seconde de plus.

Myra entra avec prudence.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle. Il se sentait mort à l'intérieur.

"Salut," dit-elle et essaya de sourire.

Son regard se dirigea vers Drago et elle retint un halètement.

"Salut," dit Harry.

"Comment va-t-il ?"

Harry regarda Drago et parla doucement.

"Pas bien. Les Guérisseurs craignent qu'il ne se réveille pas du tout."

Il la regarda.

"Elle ne s'est pas contentée de le poignarder et de le battre, elle lui a aussi jeté un sort."

Elle plaça une main sur son épaule et il ferma les yeux.

"Comment va Darius ?" demanda-t-il, voulant parler de quelque chose d'autre.

"Il va mieux," dit Myra. "Ils le 'guérissent'."

Harry la regarda.

"Tu trouves tout ça très étrange, pas vrai ?"

"Que la magie existe ? Et bien, je peux pas dire que c'était quelque chose à laquelle je m'attendais et ça ne va pas avec mon côté logique. C'est... bizarre."

Elle eut l'air de ne pas savoir comment traduire ses sentiments en mots, ce qui était assez inhabituel de sa part. Mais il faut dire que ce n'était vraiment pas une situation habituelle.

"Je continue de penser que je vais me réveiller et tout ça ne sera qu'un rêve. Je veux dire, une société cachée à Londres ? Une école de magie ? Des sorciers et des sorcières ? Ça a plutôt l'air d'un bon roman."

"En effet," dit Harry. "Peut être que tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'étais toujours si réticent à parler de mon passé ?"

Myra sourit légèrement.

"Oui, peut être que je peux le comprendre un peu."

Elle prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de Harry.

"En quelque sorte, je comprends maintenant ce que Hermione ressentait," dit Harry subitement, "à propos de Ron, je veux dire. Vouloir faire n'importe quoi pour récupérer celui qu'on aime. C'est effrayant, mais c'est quand même là."

"Tu ne vas pas devenir comme elle," le rassura Myra. "Parce qu'il ne va pas mourir."

Elle serra sa main, essayant de le réconforter autant que possible. Harry espérait de toutes ses forces qu'elle avait raison.

_'Harry Potter sauve une Moldue et un ancien rival d'école_

_'Harry Potter, connu aussi sous le nom de Harry Evans dans le monde Moldu, est une fois de plus le héros du jour. Une ancienne amie de Potter, Hermione Granger, avait kidnappé Drago Malefoy (les trois sont des anciens élèves de l'École de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard). Il y a plusieurs années, M. Malefoy avait été accusé d'être un Mangemort et d'avoir tué Ronald Weasley, mais avait été innocenté par l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard : le défunt Albus Dumbledore._

_'Miss Granger a essayé de jeter un sort ancien dans l'espoir de ramener Ronald Weasley à la vie, en utilisant l'âme de Malefoy en échange._

_'"On ne sait pas exactement ce qui s'est passé," a déclaré l'Auror Angelina Johnson. "L'échange d'âme n'a pas fonctionné et Drago Malefoy est actuellement à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Nous enquêtons toujours sur _la façon exacte dont les évènements se sont déroulés _._

_'_D'après nos sources, Miss Granger aurait _essayé de trouver M. Malefoy pendant des années, sans que personne ne sache que sa haine envers lui était si forte._

_'"On pensait qu'elle voulait lui parler, pour connaître sa vision des événements," nous a confié une source qui préfère rester anonyme."Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle voulait le tuer. Si j'avais su, j'aurais bien sûr __agi avant."_

_'Apparemment, M. Potter avait contacté Miss Granger il y a plusieurs mois pour lui demander de l'aide, c'est donc comme ça qu'elle l'a retrouvé. M. Malefoy s'était fait discret depuis le meurtre de Ronald Weasley et n'avait pas été revu dans le monde sorcier depuis._

_'Deux Moldus, Myra Pryderi et Darius Aldén, furent aussi impliqués. On dit qu'ils sont tous les deux des amis d'Harry, mais leur implication exacte n'a pas encore été expliquée. M. Aldén reçoit également des soins à l'h__ôpital Sainte Mangouste après avoir été poignardé par le même couteau que Miss Granger a utilisé dans sa tentative de résurrection de son meilleur ami décédé. Miss Pryderi et M. Aldén ont tous les deux choisi de ne pas faire de commentaire sur les informations de la Gazette du Sorcier, tout comme M. Potter._

_'Un troisième corps a été retrouvé dans les chambres près des corps de Miss Granger et M. Weasley : celui de Miss Desdemona D'Razi. Miss D'Razi était aussi une ancienne élève de Poudlard, qui a été expulsé de l'école au début de sa quatrième année. La Gazette du Sorcier n'a pas encore découvert la cause de son expulsion. Son implication dans le complot de Miss Granger n'a pas encore été révélée._

_'"Pour l'instant il n'y a pas grand chose dont nous soyons surs," a ajouté l'Auror Johnson. "Nous devons encore parl__er à M. Malefoy et il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé."_

_'_La Gazette du Sorcier_ a aussi appris que M. Potter et M. Malefoy vivent ensemble depuis trois mois. Après un accident dans le monde Moldu, Drago Malefoy était paralysé en dessous de la taille et, incapable d'utiliser ses jambes, il utilise un fauteuil roulant Moldu (voir page 4 pour des informations détaillées sur les fauteuils roulants moldus et la paralysie). La nature exacte de la relation entre Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy n'a pas encore été révélée, puisque M. Potter a choisi de rester silencieux aussi sur ce sujet-ci.'_

Harry arrêta sa lecture.

Quatre jours étaient passés depuis la mort d'Hermione. Harry avait parlé à au moins six Aurors différents, une d'entre eux étant Anglelina, à propos des événements qui avaient eu lieu. Ils avaient aussi interrogé Myra et Darius, mais aucun d'eux n'avait beaucoup à ajouter à l'histoire de Harry et puisqu'ils étaient de 'simples Moldus', ils s'en remettaient surtout à la version de Harry.

Il ne leur avait pas parlé de la conversation émouvante qu'il avait eu avec sa meilleure amie morte puisque ça n'avait aucun rapport avec l'affaire des Aurors, et en plus, c'était un problème beaucoup trop personnel. Pendant quatre jours, les mots de Ron lui avaient trottés dans la tête.

'_Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Tu as été le meilleur ami que quiconque aurait pu avoir._'

Son coeur s'était à la fois brisé et guéri à l'entente de ces mots. Ron lui avait dit que ce n'était pas sa faute. Après des années à y penser, à songer qu'il aurait dû mieux protéger son meilleur ami, les mots étaient durs à entendre.

Les Aurors avaient récupéré le corps de Hermione et pris sa baguette. Le corps de Desdemona D'Razi avait été trouvé dans une pièce proche de l'endroit où Hermione avait tenu prisonniers Drago, Harry, Myra et Darius. Le corps de Ron avait été pris pour être enterré, pour de vrai cette fois-ci. Personne ne savait comment Hermione avait pu s'emparer du corps de Ron, mais les principales théories étaient qu'elle l'avait pris soit avant les funérailles, soit pendant le chaos qui avait suivi la bataille finale.

Ca n'avait plus d'importance à présent.

Ron avait dit, "Nous serons bientôt ensemble, Hermione. Je t'aime moi aussi," et ils étaient ensemble à présent. Harry se demanda si Ron avait su ce qu'il allait se passer. Peut être que le temps n'existait pas dans la mort de la même façon qu'il existait dans la vie.

La plupart des magazines et des journaux, de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ au _Chicaneur _et _Sorcière Ado_ débordaient d'articles identiques à celui qu'il venait de lire. Certains articles étaient plus justes que d'autres. _La Gazette du Sorcier_ était restée inhabituellement proche des faits cette fois, alors que _Sorcière Ado_ avait ajouté à l'article des anciennes photos d'Harry sur son balai, en tant qu'Attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor, ce qui fit les filles se pâmer encore une fois devant lui, bien qu'il ne ressemblait plus à ça à présent.

"Ils écrivent sur nous," dit Harry. "Tous les journaux et les magazines pourris."

Il était assis dans la chambre de Drago, tout comme les quatre jours précédents. Sa voix était douce quand il parlait, car même s'il voulait parler à Drago, en même temps il ne voulait pas le déranger.

"Ils disent que je suis encore le héros. Moi. Mais Darius n'est qu'un 'simple moldu' alors il ne pouvait pas être héroïque, pas vrai ?"

Son rire fut enroué, le ton empli d'amertume.

"Je n'ai rien fait. On m'a jeté contre un mur, j'étais emprisonné et n'ai même pas essayé de m'en sortir. Je suis pathétique."

Il s'arrêta et regarda Drago, son pouce caressant la main de Drago.

"J'ai fini le livre," dit il après un moment. "Mon livre. Notre livre. Tu devrais avoir la moitié du mérite. Tu étais mon inspiration, la raison pour laquelle je l'ai écrit. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler parce que je ne voulais pas que tu le vois avant qu'il soit parfait. Parfait comme toi."

Une fois de plus, il laissa le silence envahir la pièce. Il regarda la poitrine se Drago se lever puis se baisser, en écoutant le son doux de sa respiration.

"Il faut que tu te réveilles," dit Harry quand le silence devint trop lourd. "Tu as tellement de choses à faire. _On_ a tellement de choses à faire. On doit aller explorer le monde, tu dois lire mon livre, tu dois ouvrir ce café dont Myra t'a parlé pour que tout le monde puisse manger tes desserts délicieux. On a besoin de se connaître tous les deux, et je serai encore plus amoureux de toi que je ne le suis déjà. Je t'aime, tu sais. Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant, mais je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement."

Sa voix se brisa.

"S'il te plait, réveille-toi Drago," murmura-t-il et il regarda Drago avec espoir. Mais les yeux de celui-ci restèrent fermés, sa main toujours dans celle de Harry. Harry ferma les yeux et déposa un baiser sur la main de Drago.

On frappa à la porte. Harry dit à son visiteur d'entrer.

Darius était assis dans un fauteuil qui planait à 30 centimètres du sol, dans un fauteuil roulant du monde sorcier.

"Salut," dit-il doucement.

"Salut," dit Harry. Essayant de blaguer, il ajouta, "T'as pu échapper à la surveillance de Myra ?"

Darius lui fit un petit sourire. "Elle est dans le couloir."

"Evidemment," dit Harry. "Comment tu te sens ?"

"Beaucoup mieux," répondit Darius. "Le Guérisseur Martin a dit que je pourrais rentrer chez moi dans quelques jours."

"C'est génial," dit Harry. Il essaya d'avoir l'air enthousiaste, mais il eut l'impression d'échouer misérablement. Il avait quand même un fort besoin de faire durer la conversation, et de toute façon il devait découvrir si Myra et Darius sortaient maintenant ensemble pour de bon. Autant le demander maintenant.

Darius rougit à la question et ne put s'empêcher de faire un grand sourire. Cette réponse suffit à Harry.

"J'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse..." dit Darius, l'air rêveur. "Elle est trop bien pour moi, je le pense toujours. Mais elle a l'air de penser que je suis assez bien, donc qui sait."

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre. Ce n'était pas un silence agréable, mais ce n'était pas non plus un silence gênant. Harry avait focalisé son attention sur Drago, et ses pensées dérivèrent vers des souvenirs d'eux deux ensemble, ignorant Darius jusqu'au point de carrément oublier que le jeune homme était aussi dans la chambre.

"Tu as eu peur ?" demanda Darius en regardant Harry.

Harry fut ramené à la réalité brusquement et se tourna vers Darius. "Oui," répondit-il d'un murmure. "J'ai encore peur."

"J'étais terrifié," dit Darius, sa voix plus basse que d'habitude. "J'étais en état de choc aussi. Je crois que je le suis encore un peu. Un monde magique, ici à Londres, j'ai eu du mal à tout comprendre. Même maintenant, après que tu nous en aies dit plus, c'est toujours assez... extraordinaire."

"Je suis désolé que ta première rencontre avec ce monde ait été si... violente et déplaisante," dit Harry doucement, regardant Darius dans les yeux. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir embarqué dans tout ça. Ce n'est pas ton monde, et tu ne devrait pas avoir à faire face à mon horrible passé."

"Hé," dit Darius en s'approchant d'Harry pour lui poser la main sur l'épaule, "ne dis pas ça. Myra a déjà eu cette conversation avec toi... On est amis, c'est ce que les amis font. On s'entraide."

Harry n'avait pas l'énergie nécessaire pour commencer à argumenter avec Darius.

"En plus, si tu ne nous avais pas emmenés avec toi, tu pourrais être mort à l'heure qu'il est," continua Darius.

Il frissonna à l'idée et Harry réalisa que c'était vrai. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça, il avait seulement pensé au fait qu'il avait mis ses amis en danger.

"Et je serais toujours en train de me languir pour Myra, trop effrayé pour faire le premier pas."

Harry tenta de lui sourire. Peut être que Darius avait raison.

"Je suis quand même désolé," dit-il à voix basse.

"Y'a pas de mal," répondit Darius, un nouveau gentil sourire dirigé vers Harry.

Harry jeta un regard insistant vers le fauteuil-planant dans lequel était assis Darius.

"C'est _temporaire_," dit Darius en leva les yeux au ciel. Il fit un signe de tête en direction de Drago. "Alors, comment va-t-il ?"

Harry regarda le visage pale de Drago, toujours à moitié couvert de bandages. "Il..." Il s'interrompit, les yeux écarquillés. "Drago ?"

Drago poussa un léger soupir et Harry sentit la main qu'il tenait bouger très légèrement.

"Drago," dit-il encore une fois, la voix emplie d'espoir. "Allez, Drago, tu peux le faire. Tu peux te réveiller."

Darius regardait, se rapprochant du lit. "Est ce qu'il... "

Harry releva les yeux vers Darius brièvement et hocha la tête.

"Je pense que oui."

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers Drago. Harry vit sa tête bouger un tout petit peu vers le côté, les paupières tremblotantes.

"Allez," marmonna Harry une fois de plus, "tu peux le faire."

Comme si les mots de Harry l'avaient encouragé, les paupières de Drago tremblèrent encore une fois, puis un autre soupir, de douleur cette fois, s'échappa de ses lèvres. Puis il cligna des yeux et il ouvrit les paupières.

"Drago," dit Harry en caressant sa joue doucement.

Drago ferma les yeux à nouveau, serrant les paupières.

Harry regarda Darius.

"Va chercher un Guérisseur," dit il. "Ou dit à Myra d'en trouver un."

Darius acquiesça, tourna son fauteuil et sortit en flottant de la chambre.

"'Arry," bredouilla Drago, les yeux toujours clos. Il frotta sa joue contre la main d'Harry.

"Chh, doucement, je suis là," murmura Harry. Il s'avança pour poser un baiser sur le front de Drago.

"'ai mal," dit Drago, ses yeux s'ouvrant légèrement.

"Je sais, t'as bien failli y passer cette fois," dit Harry tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, mais de larmes de joie. "On a été chercher les Guérisseurs, ils vont te donner quelque chose qui calmera la douleur, d'accord ?"

Drago hocha la tête

"Tu... restes," bredouilla-t-il.

"Bien sur que je reste," dit Harry. "Je vais rester pour toujours, je te le promets. Je t'aime."

"'t'aime aussi,"murmura Drago. Il referma les yeux et s'assoupit.

Quand les Guérisseurs arrivèrent, Harry tint la promesse faite à Drago : il ne quitta jamais ses côtés.


	6. Epilogue

**IMPORTANT : ****Les chapitres 1 à 20 ont été traduits par JessHDH. Vous les trouverez ici**http:/ www . fanfiction. net/s/ 2741793/1/ Au_Coeur_De_LHiver(lien également sur le profil)

**Titre :**Au cœur de l'hiver / The Depths of winter en VO  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Bananacosmicgirl  
><strong>Email:<strong>bananacosmicgirl at hotmail . com  
><strong>Website:<strong> www . cosmicuniverse . net  
><strong>LiveJournal:<strong>bananacosmic . livejournal . com

**Traductrices **: JessHDH du chapitre 1 à 20. Traduction reprise par _Lun__a1005_ (chapitres 21 et 24), _fifteen-miles_ (chapitre 22 et 25) et _Verowyn_ (chapitre 23 et 26).  
><strong>Betas :<strong>Aria Lupin, Verowyn, Loufoca-Granger

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages et les faits créés et appartenant à J.K Rowling, à plusieurs maisons d'éditions comme Bloomsbury Books,… et au studio Warner Bros. Aucun bénéfice n'est retiré de cette fiction.  
><strong>Résumé : <strong>Quatre ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, Harry vit seul dans le monde moldu. Il a tourné le dos au monde magique, jusqu'au jour où Drago Malefoy se fait renverser sous ses yeux par une voiture et se retrouve paralysé dans un fauteuil roulant.  
><strong>Rating <strong>: M  
><strong>Publication <strong>: un chapitre par semaine, tous les samedis.

**Note de la Traductrice **(Verowyn) : Désolée pour le retard, j'étais pas chez moi le week-end dernier et j'ai un peu honte d'avouer que je vous ai un peu oubliés...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue <strong>_  
>(Traduction : Verowyn)<p>

La première intention de Harry et Drago avait été de rester en dehors du monde sorcier, mais il s'avéra que cela n'était pas possible. Beaucoup d'anciens amis de Harry vinrent le voir à Sainte Mangouste à cause des nombreux articles dans la _Gazette_et d'autres magazines.

« Tu m'as manqué, dit Ginny, la femme de Neville. »

Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes et elle le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

« Ne repars jamais comme ça.

— Désolé, dit Harry, se sentant coupable. »

Tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui n'était pas mauvais.

On lui présenta le fils de Ginny et Neville, un bambin énergique nommé Michael Ronald Londubat, dont les cheveux étaient aussi roux que ceux de sa mère. Michael s'enticha aussitôt de Drago. Harry fut surpris de constater que la réaction de Ginny à cela fut de sourire avec attendrissement plutôt que de piquer une crise. En fait, tant Neville que Ginny prenaient la présence de Drago avec un calme surprenant – et suspicieux.

La mère de Ginny, Molly Weasley, était elle aussi en larmes quand elle serra Harry contre elle. Elle était partagée entre le gronder pour les avoir abandonnés sans même un mot, la joie de le revoir, et les larmes, tant de joie que de tristesse à cause de tous les souvenirs que cela suscitait.

Quand elle se tourna vers Drago, toujours allongé sur son lit d'hôpital et qui assistait à ces retrouvailles en silence, ses yeux se firent encore plus humides.

« Drago Malefoy, dit-elle. »

Harry ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle pensait de son petit ami et il se rapprocha d'eux. Mais elle attira Drago dans une étreinte vigoureuse à son tour, à tel point qu'il suffoqua presque.

« Oh, désolé mon chéri, dit-elle en reculant. C'est juste que je pensais ne jamais te revoir. »

Harry jeta un regard à Drago, avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

« Elle m'a aidé quand j'ai pris la fuite, expliqua Drago en voyant son expression. Elle m'a aidé longtemps avant ça, tout comme Ginny. »

Il rougit soudainement et se tut.

L'expression perplexe de Harry s'accentua et il jeta un regard interrogatif à Ginny.

« Il m'a sauvé la vie pendant ma cinquième année, dit-elle. »

Harry était surpris ; il n'en avait pas eu la moindre idée. Apparemment, cela se voyait sur son visage car Ginny poursuivit :

« Non, tu n'en as pas entendu parler car nous étions les seuls à être là.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Ginny eut un petit sourire.

« Je venais juste de descendre aux cuisines chercher quelque chose à manger. Je remontais vers la tour de Gryffondor en mangeant des noix, quand soudain j'ai glissé sur une marche. Une noix s'est coincée dans ma gorge et j'étais en train de m'étouffer. Et c'est Drago, comme par hasard, qui est arrivé. Il a décidé – elle jeta un regard à Drago – que même une amie des Moldus comme moi ne méritait pas de mourir étouffée. Alors il a utilisé la méthode de Heimlich sur moi. »

La bouche légèrement entrouverte, Harry les contempla, d'abord Ginny, puis Drago, avec sur le visage une expression de type « tu es sérieuse ? ». Drago rougit sous son regard et baissa les yeux sur les draps.

« Je l'ai dit à maman qui en a conclu que le cœur de Drago n'était pas encore complètement noir et s'est alors acharnée pour le faire passer de notre côté. Petit à petit, en s'y mettant à deux, on a réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'on était pas aussi horrible qu'il le pensait au départ. »

Elle sourit gentiment à Drago. Harry lui sourit aussi. Il regardait toujours vers le bas, ses mains à présent. Harry tendit la main et la passa dans les cheveux de Drago, avant de prendre son menton en coupe.

« Voilà comment Drago, anti Moldus et futur Mangemort a sauvé la vie de Ginny Weasley, amie des Moldus et fan de Harry Potter, avec une méthode inventée par les Moldus, et est ainsi devenu un Weasley honoraire, exactement comme toi, dit Ginny. »

Son sourire s'élargit comme son regard passait de Drago à Harry.

« La vie est ironique parfois. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

« Oui, en effet, répondit-il en pensant à tous les virages et tournants que sa vie avait pris, comme un grand huit sans fin. »

Mais quand il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Drago, il lui sembla que la plus grande des aventures était encore à venir.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement – comment Hermione a-t-elle réussi à te kidnapper ? demanda Myra en dégustant son smoothie. »

Elle passa paresseusement la main dans les cheveux de Darius.  
>Ils étaient assis presque exactement comme ils l'avaient été la nuit de la crémaillère ; Harry assis sur le canapé avec la tête de Drago sur ses genoux, Myra sur l'autre canapé et Darius sur le sol. Ses gestes étaient bien plus aimants qu'ils ne l'avaient été ce jour-là, cependant, et quand Darius lui disait qu'il l'aimait – ce qu'il fit à quelques reprises – elle le croyait plutôt que d'agir comme si c'était des paroles d'ivrogne.<p>

Drago haussa légèrement les épaules. Il répondit les yeux fermés :

« Elle a juste transplané devant la porte du centre et m'a emmené.

— Transplané ? demanda Myra. C'est le truc où tu disparais et réapparais ailleurs, c'est ça ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Il avait dû donner beaucoup d'explications ces derniers jours. Myra était très intéressée par la magie et comment ça marchait ; son esprit logique voulait comprendre. Darius était simplement fasciné par l'idée qu'on pouvait faire flotter des choses. Harry prévoyait de les emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse, puis à un match de Quidditch, et pourquoi pas à Poudlard, comme cela ils pourraient voir davantage ce qu'on pouvait faire avec la magie, et pas juste ce que Harry et Drago pouvaient leur montrer avec leurs baguettes.

Puisque toutes les charges retenues contre lui avaient été levées et qu'il pouvait enfin circuler librement autant dans le monde sorcier que moldu, Drago avait acheté une nouvelle baguette. Il aimait jouer avec et voir de combien de choses il se rappelait. Il s'entraînait contre Harry, essayant de se rappeler le plus de sortilèges désagréables possible.

« Ouais, c'est ça, dit-il. Ensuite elle m'a emmené dans cette pièce où vous nous avez trouvés et m'a battu, criant que j'allais enfin avoir ce que je méritais et que tout ce qui n'allait pas serait enfin rectifié.

— Elle était folle, dit Harry. Son amour pour Ron l'a rendue folle. »

Harry croisa le regard de Myra en disant ça. Il lui fit un petit sourire, se rappelant leur conversation à l'hôpital, avant que Drago se réveille, quand elle avait essayé de le rassurer en lui disant qu'il n'était pas fou. Elle comprit et répondit à son sourire.

« Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé ensuite, jusqu'à ce que je me réveille à Sainte Mangouste, dit Drago. Les Aurors n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de moi. »

Il leva les yeux vers Harry.

« Oh, je voulais demander : comment ça se fait que les Aurors aient pu apparaître dans la pièce depuis Sainte Mangouste pour aller chercher Myra et Darius, alors qu'une heure avant il était impossible de trouver la pièce avec un sortilège de location (localisation) tellement les protections étaient fortes ?

— Les protections étaient liées à Hermione. Quand elle a été blessée, sa magie a faibli et tant les sorts qui nous gardaient prisonniers que ceux qui empêchaient les autres de venir sont tombés.

— Comment tu m'as trouvé tant qu'il y avait les protections ? »

Harry le regarda, hésitant un moment avant de répondre.

« J'ai utilisé le sang qui nous lie, dit-il enfin. »

Drago pâlit :

« Tu savais pour ça…

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ? demanda doucement Harry. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. »

Drago avait l'air tout aussi hésitant à répondre à la question que Harry l'avait été, mais après avoir gardé ses yeux fermés quelques instants il dit :

« Tu venais de me sauver. Pour la seconde fois, dois-je ajouter. Tu m'as sauvé le jour de l'accident – oui, je savais pour ça – et tu m'as sauvé encore en rentrant dans un bâtiment en feu pour m'en sortir… »

Sa voix mourut, et il baissa les yeux, loin de Harry.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je l'avais fait juste pour payer ma dette.

— Je n'aurais pas pensé ça, dit Harry en prenant sa joue dans sa main. Mais franchement, un échange de sang… tu ne crois pas que ça aurait été mieux de m'en parler ? »

Drago haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait au juste un échange de sang ? demanda Darius.

— Et bien, dit Harry, pour un Moldu comme toi, c'est juste échanger son sang. Il y a quelques centaines d'années de cela, les meilleurs amis le faisaient entre eux pour se montrer qu'ils étaient « frères ». Pour un sorcier ou une sorcière, cependant, tu peux combiner l'échange avec un sortilège.

— J'ai donné à Harry une partie de ma force, pour le garder en vie, poursuivit Drago. Ils avaient relancé son cœur, mais il était toujours très faible et commençait à disparaître à nouveau. Alors j'ai fait l'échange et j'ai lancé ce sortilège. C'est un vieux rituel qui crée un lien entre deux personnes, afin que vous puissiez partager votre force et sentir l'autre.

— Est-ce que tu as lancé le sortilège pendant que les docteurs et les infirmières s'occupaient de lui ? demanda Myra. Une des infirmières a dit que tu marmonnais et qu'il y avait une « aura de force » ou quelque chose comme ça autour de toi. »

Drago hocha la tête.

« Oui, c'était un autre sort fortifiant. »

Ils restèrent silencieux, leurs pensées s'orientant dans différentes directions. Harry se repassa dans sa tête les derniers mois, depuis l'accident, l'explosion de l'appartement et la mort d'Hermione. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à Hermione comme elle était le jour de sa mort. Il essaya de se rappeler comment elle était à l'école, avant que Ron soit assassiné. Quand elle avait été le petit génie avec les meilleures notes de sa promo, les cheveux emmêlés et ces yeux marron chaleureux, qui était toujours là pour ses amis quand ils avaient besoin d'elle. C'était de cette personne dont il essayait de se rappeler, plutôt que de la folle dans la pièce sans fenêtres.

Sortant Harry de ses réflexions, Myra dit doucement :

« Je suis juste heureuse qu'on s'en soit sorti vivant. »

Les trois hommes approuvèrent en hochant la tête.

_Cinq mois plus tard_

C'était une belle journée.  
>L'automne était là et les arbres explosaient en un feu d'artifice de couleurs, créant un paysage calme et beau, relaxant. Un oiseau solitaire chantait, mélancolique maintenant que l'été était terminé.<p>

Harry Potter traversait lentement le parc, ne se sentant absolument pas triste.  
>Une main pâle était posée sur son bras.<p>

Les pas de Drago Malefoy étaient terriblement lents, chaque mouvement réclamant de la force mentale et physique, et de la détermination. Une ride profonde s'était creusée entre ses sourcils et il se mordait les lèvres sans s'en rendre compte. Il fit passer son pied droit devant le gauche, son poids supporté à la fois par Harry et la canne dans sa main libre. Une goutte de sueur glissa sur sa joue en dépit du temps plutôt frais.

« Tu veux faire une pause ? »

Drago regarda Harry qui l'observait avec une inquiétude fascinée.

« Non, dit-il, je veux continuer. »

Ça avait pris des mois d'entraînement pénible et pas mal de chance, mais la promesse de Harry que Drago marcherait à nouveau s'était réalisée. Il y avait eu beaucoup de larmes sur ces joues pâles, des larmes de frustration et de colère quand les choses n'allaient pas comme Drago le voulait, mais aussi de bonheur et de joie quand il faisait des progrès.

Son but était d'être complètement libéré du fauteuil roulant. Ils en étaient encore loin ; pour le moment, ça lui prenait toute son énergie de marcher sur une distance qu'une personne normale franchissait en quelques secondes.

Quelques minutes plus tard – deux ou trois pas – toutes ses réserves d'énergie furent finalement épuisées et il accepta de s'asseoir sur un banc.

Harry l'attira contre lui et Drago se laissa faire avec joie, se blottissant contre son épaule. Le parc était presque vide pour une fois ; c'était un mercredi, tôt dans l'après-midi, et la plupart des gens étaient à l'école ou au travail.

« On a plutôt de la chance, dit Drago, d'une voix calme et satisfaite. Pas de travail où on soit forcé d'aller, pas de cours. »

Il leva les yeux vers Harry avec un sourire en coin.

« Est-ce que ta vie n'est pas bien meilleure maintenant qu'il y a quelques années ? Ton nouveau livre est sorti, gagnant récompense après récompense, et est porté aux nues par l'intégralité des critiques non-homophobes de Grande-Bretagne – bientôt par ceux du monde entier. Tu n'as pas de cours stupides avec des examens idiots. Tes amis ont enfin réalisé à quel point ils allaient bien ensemble et au moment même où nous parlons sont en train d'arranger leur mariage. Nous avons ouvert un café et donc on peut manger des biscuits et des gâteaux et prendre du poids quand on veut. Tu as fait face à ton passé et retrouvé pas mal d'amis…

— Et plus que tout, dit Harry en l'interrompant. Je t'ai toi. »

Drago rougit. Même après six mois avec Harry – six mois incroyables, merveilleux, géniaux – il semblait toujours avoir du mal à réaliser à quel point Harry l'aimait. Harry prévoyait de passer le reste de sa vie à le lui montrer. C'était pour cela qu'il avait une petite boîte dans sa poche.

Il s'arracha à l'étreinte de Drago qui le regarda avec incompréhension.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Harry ne répondit pas ; à la place, il se mit devant Drago et se laissa tomber sur un genou. Les yeux de Drago s'élargirent, montrant de la surprise – et de l'espoir ?

« Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, dit doucement Harry. La plus importante chose de toutes. Je cite Albert Camus en disant "au cœur de l'hiver, j'ai finalement appris qu'en moi vit un invincible été." C'est toi ; c'est ce que tu représentes pour moi – une force incroyable, une volonté invincible, un amour incroyable. Je t'aime plus que je ne pourrais jamais le dire avec des mots. C'est pourquoi tu me rendrais l'homme le plus heureux du monde si tu acceptais de m'épouser. »

Drago le fixa en silence quelques secondes, l'air d'essayer d'admettre le concept que quelqu'un – Harry ! – venait juste de lui demander sa main. Puis, après de longues secondes où le cœur de Harry battit follement dans sa poitrine, un sourire immense éclata sur son visage, éclairant tout le parc.

« Bien sûr, souffla-t-il. Oui, oui, je veux t'épouser. Bien sûr. Oui ! »

Et il attira Harry à lui et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un baiser brûlant, empli de la promesse d'un merveilleux futur.

Quelques mois plus tard, à l'occasion de « l'anniversaire » de l'accident de Drago, ils échangèrent des alliances, défiant le destin et faisant de ce jour le plus heureux de leurs vies.

_Fin_


End file.
